<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born to rule this world by TruthfulWolfhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986816">Born to rule this world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter'>TruthfulWolfhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Evil, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Superman, Imprisonment, Jonathan Kent is naïve, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has been promised the earth. His father is determined to get it for him. </p>
<p>But there are those who still oppose them.</p>
<p>Damian Wayne is one of those standing against the alien invasion. But he has been captured. He finds himself imprisoned with Jon as his guard. He needs to find a way out. Jon needs him to give up his allies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains description of torture, abuse, manipulation and in later chapters homophobia. Please be advised before reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful sun set. The light dances between the buildings of the palace making it look like it was ablaze with the red light of the setting star. Jon smiled at it looking out of his window. It had been two years since they came to earth. Two years of near endless fighting to subdue this planet, but as dad said they were so close to victory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human’s had put up a fight of course. Their best ‘heroes’ had all tried and failed to take them out. But one by one they had all fallen and now all that remained was The Bat and his small army of followers. But his dad said they would be dead soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon would be happy once it was over and he could start his rule over his first planet. It was a gift his dad had said. He deserved this planet. He was half human after all so this meant he was off this planet and still better than anyone who was currently incharge. He could beat any of them in a fight. He could run faster, punch hard, fly over their heads and break their necks. This was why he deserved to rule them. Or that is what his dad had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would be better off with him being in charge anyway. He saw the mess they made. In fighting over petty differences. Polluting their own world. He would make it better in his image. This planet would have a God and it would be greater because of him. Or so his dad had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. He just thought it was all so beautiful here. The earth felt like home, the air felt right, the ground was so strong under his feet, he wanted to keep this perfection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down into the courtyard in time to see his dad flanked by two guards dragging someone in. The person was bleeding and looked unconscious. He was dressed in black and grey and there seemed to be a sword tied to his back. Jon jumped out the window landing in front of his dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello dad.” He smiled, “New prisoner?” He looked around to see the person was a young man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello Jon-El,” Kal-El smiled back, “Yes caught this one lurking around the edges of the compound. But more interesting,” he held up a small pin. It had the bat insignia on it. “This isn’t just some normal spy. This is one of the Bats lieutenants. I think he may even be one of his family.” Kal smiled even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow.” Jon looked at the man again, he looked strong though he had a small frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon please escort him to the cells, remove his weapons and armor and check for any hidden weapons. I think this one will be useful. Call me when he is secure in the cell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dad.” Jon nodded and gestured for the guards to follow him with the prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ensured that the prisoner was thoroughly searched noting as he did the strong muscles and scars crossing the man’s tanned skin. He tried to not look too closely at his body and focus on the matter at hand. He found  four more weapons, mostly blades but one taser weapon as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards he handed all the weapons over to the guards telling them to dispose of them. He put a chain around the man’s ankles and wrists and secured the chains to the walls, before sending word to his dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.” Jon bowed as Kal-El entered the cell. He brought another one of their group Kon-El with him. He was holding a camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Excellent Job Jon.” Kal-El said, “Wake him up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards used a cattle prod and shocked the man. He screamed, eyes shooting open. He tried to jump to his feet but couldn’t. He started to look frantically around straining at the restraints. Before settling on the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there human.” Kal said, walking forward. “I am Kal-El the conqueror of worlds. I believe you are one of The Bats minions.” He stopped a few feet away from him. “You will tell me where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked up at Kal meeting his eyes before spitting at him. The spit landed on Kal’s shirt. He looked down at it before turning his eyes back to the man. “That was a mistake.” Kon-El turned on the camera just as Kal struck the man in the face. Jon heard the crack as his nose was broken. He saw the blood start to run from his face and the man spit more blood out onto the floor. But he keeps Kal’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you spying on us? What did you hope to find?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal stuck him again, this time in the side. The man tried to double over but the chains held him upright. He groaned out a word in a language Jon couldn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you can speak.” Kal lent down grabbing the man’s face, “Tell me where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G--goo” The man stuttered and Kal let his face go to allow him to speak more freely, “Go fuck yourself.” The man spat again the bloody spit landing on Kal’s check this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal sighed, wiping the spit away. “Well if you're going to use that sort of language.” He activated his heat vision. He shot a beam through the man's carf. He screamed in pain, straining at the bindings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt sick, but did not look away; he knew he would be punished if he did. He watched as his dad beat the man and screamed in his face. But he never broke, he only ever replied with swears or silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes he passed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal turned back to the camera being held by Kon. “Bat. I hope this shows you how serious I am. I will not kill him.” He pointed to the man. “If you give yourself up. End this war and your ally will live. Continue and he will feel more pain than this. I can assure you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kon ended the recording. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Send that out across the planet. I want him to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Kon bowed and left the cell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood up tall and met his dad's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to take charge of watching the prisoner. I want you to get any information out of him you can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think torure will work on this one.” He looked over at the man slumped and bleeding. “So you will have to be creative. I trust you to not fail me though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you dad I will succeed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He turned and left. Leaving Jon alone with the prisoner. His prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked around the cell. A bed, a sink and a toilet. Not much luxury here. He called for a basin of water and some rags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He released his arm restraints and laid his body on the bed. He patched up the prisoners wounds so he wouldn’t bleed out. Resetting his nose as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some more time he ordered for clean clothes to be brought and some food. He set them down on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour went by and he heard the man move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're awake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man slowly sat up. Groaning as he pulled himself into a sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dressed your wounds and reset your nose.” Jon said, walking over and offering the food. The man did not move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your jailure here.” Jon tried to make his voice sound stern. He isn’t sure it worked with the wobble in it, “My name is Jon-El. Son of Kal-El. I am the future ruler of this planet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man did not move. His eyes stayed fixed on his. They were a deep green like emeralds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should eat. I will not be bringing more food.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can not eat that.” The man said. The sound court Jon by surprise. His voice sounded horse. “I do not eat meat.” He looked at the bowl of soup. It had bones and other animal off cuts in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm.” Jon was at a loss. “I can see what I can do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left the cell and ordered more food without meat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back into the cell. The man looked confused at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes more food was brought this time of a vegetable broth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked over and offered it to the prisoner. He took it slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have given you food and told you my name.” Jon again tried his best to be stern, “What is yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man ate some of the food tasting it carefully. He looked pleased and then turned his face up at him. “My name is Damian. It is nice to meet you Jon-El.” Venom dripped from every word. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is going to have longer chapters. Sorry for hurting Damian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bat. I hope this shows you how serious I am. I will not kill him. If you give yourself up. End this war and your ally will live. Continue and he will feel more pain than this. I can assure you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The video cut off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group around the screen were silent. Some in shock others because of their fuming rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim Drake looked over at his adopted father. “Bruce?” The man did not move. “What do you want us to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce stood staring at the blank screen. His eyes were full of pure hatred. Unmoving he said “We get him back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce that place is a literal fortress.” Jason said, “We have no intel on the internal layout. We don't even know where he is being held within.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce turned on him. “Then we will find out more information. We cannot leave him there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is saying we are going to leave him there.” Dick said walking forward, “But we need to be clear here. Damian was better then any of us at stealth and he got caught trying to observe that place up close. They are likely to increase security around there because they know we will try something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can provide satellite footage of the site.” Tim said, “I will need to hijack some of the remaining government spy satellites so it could take me a few days to get good pictures but at least we will have a better aerial view.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Dick said, “What else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They will need to have servants who look after that place.” Steph said, “It would be worth seeing if any local groups have information about the inside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked between his family. “This is going to be a dangerous mission at all levels. Spying on them with satellites and talking to local people may not seem high risk, but against them it is. If they find out we are doing this they may kill Damian or if they catch you, you will be put in there with him.” He looked stern. “I would understand if any of you wanted to continue your ground work instead. This is a personal mission to save one man, it may not even help the end goal of freeing this planet. It could harm it. But I have to do this. None of you have to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not just one man.” Jason said, “He is our brother. I am in. I can go to talk to locals, see if I can get anyone there talking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the family stood confirming their support. Bruce nodded at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then let's save Damian.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seven feet by eight feet. Nine feet high. No windows, one door. Floor stone, walls stone, no groves. One sink, one toilet, one bed on a frame set into the wall. One drain. Chains around ankles connected to the north wall. Extra points on the north wall for more chains to be attached. No clear points of escape, except the door. Blood stains on the floor. His blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked around the room again cataloging the surroundings for what felt like the thousandth time. Jon had left after he finished his food taking the bowl with him. The clean clothes still sat on the floor untouched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian had </span>
  <span>assessed</span>
  <span> his own injuries, his nose was swollen but set back right. He could feel several cracked ribs. The wound through his leg had not hit the bone or any major arteries. He had cuts and bruises but nothing that would cause permanent issues. He grimley came to the realisation that this wasn’t an accident. They didn’t want to damage him permanently, they wanted him to be able to keep suffering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the room again trying to keep his mind clear. He knew already what his best bet was to get through that door. He needed Jon to let him walk out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian could see the young alien was inexperienced. He saw it in his eyes and the way he spoke. It might take some time but he will get that fool to let him go. He needed Jon to see him as a friend and then it was simply a matter of gaining his trust enough to allow him more freedom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the door again willing it open. It didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He signed looking down at the chain around his ankles. He could see a rub mark starting already where the metal was chafing against the skin. Maybe he could start with getting these chains removed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat for a few more hours. Before he heard the sound of the locks moving on the door. He sat up leaning on the wall for support and looked at the door as it opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked in carrying a tray. The door closed behind him. He was alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Damian.” Jon said, he was trying to sound serious again but again failed, “I brought you breakfast. It is porridge. I had them make it with oat milk. I wasn’t sure if you ate any animal products or not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held out the tray. There was also a cup of what Damian assumed was the oak milk. It was all in wooden containers. He noted that at least someone here seems to know not to give him anything easy to make a weapon out of. He took the tray and started to eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat down on the floor. Damian paused and raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we could talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not giving you information.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I meant just in general.” Jon smiled at him. Damian hesitated. He was thrown this is not how this normally goes. A jailure doesn’t sit and smile at his prisoner unless something is very wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want!” Damian snapped. “I am not going to chit chat with you about life.” Jon winced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought some small talk would be nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like oh how's the weather today. Oh I don't know I am stuck in a box and can not even see the sky!” Damian stood the food falling to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I just assume you would be bored being in here all day alone.” Jon said, he smiled again. This is a trick Damian knew it was. But he could use this. He tried to calm himself down. He looked at the food on the floor he was hungry, he shouldn’t have let the food fail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat back down. After a few moments he said, “It is dirty in here. Can I get water to wash the blood off the floor?.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get that sorted.” Jon said, he tried to meet his eyes. “I will get more food as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move just yet. He stood there looking at him. Damian met his gaze sighing. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Are your bandages ok? I can bring more dressings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are fine.” Damian said, then added “Thank you. You did a good job binding them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Jon looked at him so deeply he started to feel odd. “I will get you those things.” Jon stooped down and grabbed the bowl. Damian realised he could get him with the chain. He could wrap it around his neck and pull until he passed out. But that wouldn’t be any good. The door is locked from the outside and he doesn’t have an exit plan. He let Jon take the bowl and cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be right back.” Jon smiled at him again before the door opened and he left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sat on the bed trying to work out his plan. He needed to remain calm. Jon was clearly trying to get him to trust him. He needed Jon to believe it was working. If he could get more food and get cleaner living space on the first day he could get more tomorrow. He smirked; this is almost too easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon came back with the food and a bucket of warm water. Handing over the food, Jon set to cleaning the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cleaning the blood.” Jon said, focusing on the task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eating.” Jon looked at him and winked. “The water will be cold by the time you're done. I may as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he cleaned the blood he cleaned off the porridge. By the time he was done Damian had finished his food. He handed back the bowl. Jon left with bucket and bowl. As the door shut Damian laid back on the bed. He thought about his plan and how later he should try and ask questions back to get Jon talking. When the door opened again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had come back in with two other guards holding a table and chairs. He set them up on the other side of the room. The two guards then left the cell at Jon’s order. He sat down and pulled a set of cards out of his pocket. “I thought you might like to play a game.” Jon looked at him. “I assume you are bored as all hell in here with nothing to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian hesitated but slowly walked over sitting opposite. The chairs were metal solid. He would not be able to break them without tools. The table was the same. He watched as Jon dealt him a hand of cards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been on earth.” Damian said, he tried to keep his voice level. To not portray anger of hatred in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slightly over two years now.” Jon said, looking over his cards. “Father took me with him during the initial evasion. Do you have any five’s” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We landed two years ago-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No not that. Are we playing Go Fish?” Damian looked at him. Was this man ten? He looked like an adult but all his actions were so… innocent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know many card games. I don’t get to play games with people often.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On your own alot.” Damian tried to keep the interest out of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Father is very busy and the others don’t really like to chat.” Jon said, he kept his eyes on his cards. “So five’s” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Fish.” Damian rolled his eyes, “How old are you? I assume it is somewhat comparable to humans.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am eighteen. How old are you Damian.” Jon looked up at him. “Also it's your go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am twenty one. Got any queens?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon handed over a card. “So do you just not eat meat or is it all animal products. Be useful to know for food. Got any threes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go fish.I can get dairy and eggs. I just don’t eat anything that has been alive.” Damian said, “Got any kings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok why is that? Also here.” He handed over another card. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don't.” Damian snapped a little before catching himself. Stay calm, be nice. “It’s your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jon hesitated, “Got any sixs? Also Damian I am not trying to pry. I just want you to feel comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Damian strained against his desire to leap over the table and strangle this man. How dare he. I am not his friend. I am his captive. He took a deep breath. He handed over a card. “I don’t eat meat. Let’s just leave it at that. Got any Jacks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon frowned. “Can you see my cards.” He said, pulling them closer to his chest after handing over two jacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“No.”</span> <span>Damian said, and his lip curled up at the edges. ‘</span><em><span>I can just read you’</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Jon huffed. “Why have you not changed into the fresh clothes? Aces?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Fish.” Damian said, “And for the other thing.” He points at the chain around his leg. “It is kind of hard to get clothes off and on over this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I will see what I can do about that.” Jon said, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian smiled back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Too easy.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game ends shortly after. Damian won. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon headed off after a couple more games, he left the cards. Damian sat at the table spinning a card on it. He thought about what had happened. He gained two chairs, a table and a set of cards. In one day. He also was getting a good read on his capture. The man was open with his body language. He seemed to be trying to get Damian to like him. This was alined with Damian’s goals as well so it was good to allow him to pursue this. Jon seemed to need company. He was lonely, Damian could use that. If he kept this up he would be out of here very soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting playing solitaire a few hours later when the door opened again. Jon walked over to him and told him to stand. Another guard was there as well. Damian eyed the situation carefully. Jon knelt down and unlatched his chains on his ankle. Damian looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon folded the chains and un-hooked them from the wall. Handing them to the guard he said “You wont need these anymore. I am sure you can see this cell only has one exit. It is designed so that someone with superhuman strength cannot get out. I feel confident therefore you will be fine without the chains.” He looked at Damian and beamed. “Now you can get changed. I will ensure you get fresh clothes regularly. I think I know your size.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Damian said. He stretched his legs trying to feel them without the weights on. He couldn’t walk perfectly with the hole still in his right calf but this was better. He limped over to the clothes and started to strip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jon started to blush. “I will leave you to it then.” He quickly left the cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm” Damian mused, he felt the clothes. They were softer than he expected. Jon seemed to get flustered at the idea of him changing in front of him. He could use that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter down. Next chapter later this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Son.” Kal-El looked down at Jon from his throne. “What information have you gotten from the prisoner.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is a slow process Dad. It has only been two days.” Jon knelt on the floor before his father. </p><p> </p><p>“I hear you been bringing him food and toys.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You said that he wouldn’t respond the torture I am therefore trying another method.” Jon kept his eyes at the ground. “I am attempting to gain the trust of the prisoner so he will open up to me more freely.” </p><p> </p><p>“Arr. Much like taming a wild animal.” Kal smiled, “It is easier with treats then with a stick.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Dad.” Jon spoke, it seemed worse somehow when said like that. </p><p> </p><p>“What have you gotten then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is weary of me still. But I have learnt his name is Damian and he is twenty one years old. He also does not eat meat.” Jon Swollowed, it sounded stupid now he said it outloud this wasn’t intelligence they could use. “I know this isn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“No it isn’t helpful.” Kal stood walking over. Jon his head to meet his fathers eyes as he did so. “But as you said it is early days. You got more from him then I did. Keep this up. If you can get more from him this way in the next few weeks then all the better. If not we can try some more extreme measures.” Kal smiled again, it made Jon feel sick but he smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides” He continued after walking across the room to look out the window. “We only really need to keep him alive until the Bat and his ‘freedom’ fighters try and break him out.” He looked over his shoulder. “Once their dead he will be of little use.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon swallowed and nodded forcing the smile to stay on his face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-x-x-</p><p> </p><p>Jon walked towards the cell holding Damian’s dinner. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ok so yesterday went well you had a good conversation. You just need to get him talking more,’ </em> Jon thought as he waited for the cell door to be opened. <em> ‘Just keep yourself together and don’t let him ask all the questions.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>He walked in a pause. Damian was shirtless doing push ups one the floor. He stopped hearing the door open and got up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Time for dinner.” Jon said, a little too quickly and putting the tray on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Damian grabbed his shirt and walked over putting it on before sitting down. Jon desperately tried to not focus on how he could see his muscles were the shirt now clung to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be …  feeling better then.” Jon spoke after some time. “You not worried about aggravating the wounds”</p><p> </p><p>“I have had worse and the wounds are healing well. The leg wound closed mostly now.” Damian said, eating slowly. “How are you today Jon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Me? I am doing fine.” Jon smiled, <em> ‘ok this is good small talk is good’ </em>. “You train a lot then when at home?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am a soldier in the fight against your father.” Damian said dully, “I train every day to attempt to be strong enough to survive to land a hit.” He looks at Jon again and Jon almost feels like he had X-ray vision too, by how he was looking through him. “What about you? Do you train a lot here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We train most days. It is more power control and usage though.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have all the same powers as your Father then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Well mostly. I am not quite as strong as him.” Jon said, looking down at the table. He was losing the conversation letting Damian lead again he needed to take it back. “So who do you train with then? Do you train with your family or friends?” </p><p> </p><p>“I train with my fellow soldiers.” Damian smirked at him, “You are not subtle when you try to get information you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jon’s head snapped up. “I’m not… I am subtle-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your inflection changes.” Damian said, returning to his food. “When you casually ask questions you are more relaxed. As if you are not thinking. As soon as you ask a question you need the answer your voice gets more of a stutter.” He paused and looked him in the eye. “Like you do not really want to be asking it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Jon felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want to talk to me then just talk Jon.” Damian said, his eyes softened, “I am bored as all hell in here I will literally talk to anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, well other than training what did you used to do for fun.” Jon said, and he could hear it now. His voice was clearer and more relaxed. He would need to work on that.</p><p> </p><p>“I drew and painted.” Damian said, finishing his food he pushed the bowl away and stretched. “Mostly life sketches but some abstract work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really!” Jon beamed, “That's so cool. I was never allowed to get into creative things like that. Dad was very strict that I should focus on training and military strategy. How long have you been drawing for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since I was a child. It helps me work out my feelings.” Damian said, and something seemed to change in him as he did. His poster changed almost imperceptibly but he seemed more relaxed. “It was a way I can create rather than destroy. I like that feeling.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can get you supplies if you want?” Jon said. “It might take a couple days but I am sure I can get that sorted.” </p><p> </p><p>Damian blinked at him. “I would appreciate that Jon.” He paused and looked away rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you… do you want to play cards again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be fun.” Jon moved in closer to the table and set the tray on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“We are not playing Go Fish again though.” Damian said firmly, “I am teaching you poker.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok” Jon knew he needed to stop smiling but he couldn’t. Something about being around Damian made him smile. </p><p> </p><p>-x-x-</p><p> </p><p>A week later Jon entered the cell with the supplies. A full set of art pencils and charcoal, as well as several sketchbooks. Jon watched and Damian ran his hands over the supplies with a smirk on his lip. </p><p> </p><p>Jon sat on the floor leaning on the wall stacking cards in front of him an hour later as he watched Damian sketching. He seemed almost lost in his work. It made Jon smile to see him more at peace. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I see what you're drawing?” Jon said after some more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Oh? Yes I suppose so.” Damian said, being taken out of his drawing. He spun around the notepad. Damian seemed to be sketching a bird in flight. It’s wings spread and the light catches them softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Jon walked closer to Damain looking at the picture sitting on the bed next to him. “That's amazing.” </p><p> </p><p>“&gt;TT&lt; it is adique.” Damian snapped and spun the pad back in front of him. “I draw better when I can see the object I am sketching. This is from memory and the proportions are not right.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon looked down at him, something in him tugged at him to apologies. He mentally slapped himself. This man is not his friend, he is his prisoner. </p><p> </p><p>“What type of bird is that?” Jon asked, looking back at the image.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a starling.” Damian said, he resumed his drawing, “They typically fly in large flocks. They are small but when they are together they are protected from danger.” His eyes were so focused. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to colour in the wings?” Jon asked, pointing to the feathers which looked unfinished. </p><p> </p><p>Damian laughed, “No. Starlings are well known for having wing feathers so thin that the light can shine through them. They use this to surprise predators by angling them while they fly to allow light to blind attackers.” </p><p> </p><p>“That's amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Nature is innovative sometimes. In this case the starling uses a perceived weakness as a strength.” He looked up at Jon and smirked. Jon felt something in him drop. That smirk was doing something to his brain. He scooted away slightly from Damian. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not know alot about earth do you?” Damian said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only been here a few years.” Jon retorted. “It’s a big place. Lots of … things here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you are right.” Damian said, he stretched out his legs, “Arrgg.” He winced as he did so and put the drawing down rubbing his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked down at Damian’s leg and noticed he had rolled up his trousers and the bandage around the wound was exposed. It looked messy. The bandages needed changing and the wound needed to be cleaned again.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and started to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye then.” Damian said, from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry I will be back I'm just gonna get you some fresh bandages and some water you should clean that wound.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to clean. There is no shower in here. The sink is hard to wash oneself thoroughly with.” Damian smirked at him and laid back flat on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jon blushed he hadn’t thought about that. Damian had been in here for over a week now with no way to clean himself properly. </p><p> </p><p>“I will get that sorted for you.” He left. His brain started to show him images of Damian then, half dressed doing push ups. Standing under a shower as water ran over his --</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No! Do not let your brain go there’ </em> . He slapped himself. He then checked quickly sighing as he found he was alone. ‘ <em> Stop this now. You have a job to do. Get him bandages and arrange for..” </em> He paused he would need to take Damian out of the cell. Damian would need to go to the barracks to shower there; it was the only nearby showering area. But that wasn’t very private. He thought his chambers were not that far away, he had his own private bathroom with a shower. If he insured the windows were locked beforehand it would function well enough. </p><p> </p><p>He made some arrangements and then returned to the cells. He held the manicals in his hands and they felt heavy and cold. As he walked in Damian sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“So chains on again then.” He said sarcastically, “What did I do then that upset you.” He held out his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Jon fixed one on Damian’s wrist then on on his own. Damian’s eyes went wide. “Nothing. I just can’t let you walk around on your own.” He walked them to the door and waited as it opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Damian said, Jon thought he heard some excitement in his tone but couldn't be sure. </p><p> </p><p>“My bedroom.” Jon said as they walked out</p><p> </p><p>Damian stumbled. “WHAT!” </p><p> </p><p>“ON NO not for… No, I just have a private bathroom.” Jon said trying to wave his arms and accidentally dragging Damian forward nearly causing him to fall. “Sorry. It is just that the only nearby private shower is in my room. I thought you would prefer that than the barracks.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean you are not wrong.” Damian said coughing. “You need to learn prashing Jon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I said sorry. It's your fault I think you are just corrupting me and getting all up in me.” He paused again. “I can hear you laughing at me. I am not doing this on purpose.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sure you are not, Space Boy.” Damian smirked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jon felt his face reddening. He thanked Gao that they had reached his room. Arriving at the door to the bathroom he pointed out that the windows were locked and that he would be outside the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Call me when you are clean and I will redress your wound.” Jon said. As he unlocked the maniacal and Damian walked into the bathroom. Closing the door Jon took a deep breath. He had come to the conclusion now that yes he had some level of attraction to Damian. He was not an idiot; he had known that he had liked men since he was eleven. But Damian was just his type and something about his brash personality made him want to get closer. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear the water running in the other room and try to focus on other things. He set out the bandages and fiddled with them while he waited. After a few minutes me mercifully heard the water shut off. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Damian call him and he walked over unlocking the door holding the bandages. As he walked in he stumbled nearly dropped them. Damian was half dressed in his shirt and boxers sitting on the window ledge looking out through the blinds. He turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I was just looking at the sky for a bit.” Damian sighed and extended his leg. He had already taken the old bandage off. The wound looked like it was healing well and Jon sat down and started to clean it. He tried to not focus on Damian’s still wet hair or the smell of his body wash on Damian. Focus on what is at hand. </p><p> </p><p>“The view is nice right.” Jon said, hoping that by talking about literally anything it would help keep his mind clear. “You can see all the way to the ocean on a good day.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is nice. I missed seeing sunlight.” Damian said, his voice seemed small and distant. </p><p><br/>Jon pushed some hair back off his face as he started to rebind the leg. “I imagine it isn’t great being in that cell all the time.” Jon felt sad. He knows it isn’t a good idea but he looks up at Damian and can see the sadness on his face. He was still looking outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is.” Damian finally turned to look at Jon. Jon started to blush and dropped his head back down, his hair falling on his face again as he did. He went to push it back again.Then he felt Damian’s hand in his hair brushing it behind his ear.  </p><p> </p><p>He jumped back and noticed Damian looking at him wide eyed. “So..sorry I… I do not know why I did that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t touch me.” Jon said, he hands up like he was going to lash out. “I am taking you back to your cell now. Get dressed.” He waited until Damian pulled on his trousers and held out his hand. Jon put the maniacal back on it and started to walk him back towards his cell. Once back took off the manacles and left immediately.</p><p> </p><p>As Jon got back to his room he collapsed on the bed. His heart was pounding, his brain kept flooding him with images of Damian above him tenderly brushing his hair back. He tried very very hard to not imagine Damian. He failed. He kept failing all night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Jon is doing great at this interrogator thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter for you all. <br/>Thanks for following this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok where are we at. Tim. What reconnaissance did you get.” Bruce said, standing in the cave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the satellite photos here.” Tim pulled up the photos on the screen. “It seems to be a large compound. With turrets, here, here, and here.” He indicated parts of the image. “Which seem to have lights fitted operating day and night by the images.” He pulled up another shot at night. “The main compound seems to have a central building but all these side ones seem to be connected by corridors so there is only this central square that is completely exposed. A person never has to cross it though to get to any other part of the compound from what we can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Bruce turned to Jason. “What did you gather from the locals?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” Jason said, “The supers seem to have a tight ship in there. They don’t have many off site servants. The majority live in a hall on site. But, “ He smirked, “The men do sometimes come into town and they talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you find out from them.” Dick said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t get the information first hand. I wasn’t going to risk approcating the guards directly. But the lovely ladies I talked to said they've been complaining a lot recently about odd requests from the youngest Super.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is this relevant Todd?” Dick said rubbing his brow in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he has been requesting vegetarian food and art supplies.” Jason said, smirking. “Me thinks this young super is spending time with one little assassin boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can we be sure?” Bruce said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I did manage to talk to one guards in person when he was more drunk and less likely to remember my face. He told me that the youngest Super has been assigned to watch a new prisoner and is taking it too seriously.” Jason smiled. “I think Damian is working his magic and getting this one to bring him things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a big leap from art supplies to saying Damian is mastermining some kind of escape.” Tim looked doubtfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were trained to be manipulators.” Cass said, looking over the map and Jason’s notes. “It was a skill we cultivated to make ourselves liked by those who had power over us. You can get a lot from those who trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why does Damian still act like a little shit most of the time.” Tim grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus Tim.” Bruce said. “Ok we have a map and a rough idea of the compound’s layout inside. If Damian is working from the inside then this could be a great help to us. We now need a plan of attack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cell was slowly filling up with things. The new art supplies had been joined by some gym equipment and then by a sofa. Damian was pretty sure these were now gifts from Jon rather than just items he was requesting. He hadn’t even asked for the sofa but Jon said he was tired of sitting on the floor or on the hard metal chair when he came to see him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had memorized the routine now. First thing in the morning Jon would arrive with his breakfast, normally porridge though recently fresh fruit. They would sit and talk until he was done. Then Jon would leave for an hour or two. Return and they would either play cards or Jon would sit and chat while Damian drew. Jon would stay until lunch and he would leave and come back after another hour with food for Damian. He wouldn’t stay in the afternoon so Damian would normally do some training. He always made sure he was doing something physically impressive when Jon entered the cell. Then Jon would chain them together and they would go to Jon’s room. He would shower, and they would head back. Jon would try hard to not stare at him and then they would say goodnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was making progress on getting Jon to like him. He started to notice that the man was giving up more information then before. He convinced him recently to take a longer route through the compound. They had walked through a courtyard and it had given him two things. One a good look at the height of the walls and the guard detail for escape, and two he felt the sun. He really missed it and he took a deep breath being outside for the first time in weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it out here?” Jon asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice.” Damian said, closing his eyes briefly. “I like the space.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stayed silent but let him stand there for a few moments before moving them back to the cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed other things about the man as well. He had been trying recently to follow him when he was drawing. His sketches left something to be desired. The lines were sloppy and the shading was laughable. But it was endearing to watch him try. He had taken to helping him with his technique in the last few days. Which had given him an excuse to sit near him and occasionally touch his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he did this he got a similar reaction to the time he touched his hair. But over time Jon had calmed and now seemed to allow the small moments of contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was sitting with him on one of these sessions showing Jon better shading techniques. He held his hand readjusting the position on the pencil.  Damian noticed how soft Jon’s hands were. No blemishes or scars, just soft smooth skin. A marked contrast to his own weathered hands with old wounds and fresh blisters from training. He realised his heart rate was accelerating holding Jon’s hand, he moved away to catch himself. He was on a mission, he needed to get out, not get attached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that is the correct form.” Damian said, pulling his mind back from it’s trailing thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jon said, he smiled at him. His eyes were soft and full of happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian returned to his own drawing of the cell. He was sketching out the table and cards scattered over it trying to get the shadowing right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you draw the room so much?” Jon said, as he leaned over Damian’s shoulder to look at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TT” Damian moved away a little so he could focus better on his drawing. “There isn’t exactly much in here to sketch. I normally draw things I would see in nature.” He let his mind wandander back to those days. “Birds in flight, bugs, my family.” He closed his eyes picturing it, seeing his old dog Titus in the grass, the sun dancing through the trees. He sighed and looked back at his drawing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jon sounded small. “Do you miss it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of question is that.” Damian said laughing, “Yes I miss being free Jon. Just because we are getting on does not mean I have developed Stockholm syndrome yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon winced at his works. “Yer sorry dumb question.” But then he smirked. “But you think we are getting on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian rolled his eyes, “I don’t currently want to kill you. So yes Space Boy.” He paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Smiled at him. Use this as a chance to make him hope for more</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, he turned and looked into Jon’s eyes and winked at him. “You are tolerable I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had the effect Damian wanted Jon turned away and blushed. “High praise indeed from you.” Jon teased back. “You are not as big an asshole as you pretend to be. Secretly you’re actually quite soft inside.” Jon said. There was that smile again. The one that made Damian’s heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Focus!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian’s brain commanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon scooted closer to Damian. “So you drew your family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon don’t ask me about them. You know I wont talk-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” Jon said quickly, “Not getting information this time.” He moved his hand to touch Damian’s. “I just thought maybe we could do a portrait drawing then. You can draw me and I can draw you.” Jon smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked at him in confusion. “Why would I do that?” His skin was hot where Jon’s hand was touching it. He felt his hand move so that their fingers were laced together. He felt the beating of Jon’s heart through the skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… You did just say you were bored of drawing the cell.” Jon said, “I would hope I was more interesting then this room to draw.” He didn't make a move to remove their hands. Just continued to sit next to him smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be somewhat more interesting.” Damian considered, attempting to keep his voice under control even as his breath was starting to catch, as Jon started to rub the back on his hand with his fingers. “I would require new supplies though. I have filled most of this Pad and I want to do some sketches before I attempt the portrait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sort that.” Jon said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for a while not moving holding hands. Neither of them acknowledged it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Jon spoke. “I should get going. I need to get lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in an hour then.” Damian said, finally taking his hand back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood and walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian collapsed back onto the bed. He looked at his hand still warm and tingling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are just pent up being here so long.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself. He refocused his mind. He needed to keep an eye on the prize. He needed to get free so that his family didn’t try anything stupid to save him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You might be physically attracted but never forget who he is. He is an alien invader, whose father has imprisoned you here. He is not your lover, he is not your friend. He is the means to your escape. He is of little importance.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He almost believed himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later Jon brought the new supplies. They started their sketches. Jon was sitting on the sofa dodderling and Damian sat on his bed knees up leaning against the wall. He had his sketchpad resting on his legs and was drawing. He was drawing a charcoal sketch of Jon’s face, slight smile on his lips, Jon’s tongue stuck out just a little concentrating on his own drawing. Damian smiled at his work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Jon.” Damian said, not looking up from the drawing. “Tell me something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Jon replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to take over Earth?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon froze. “Umm. I… I deserve to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound very confident in that exertion.” Damian snarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. My dad says the earth is mine by birthright.” Jon snapped, “therefore I deserve to rule it.” He tried to say it with strength but it just made Damian chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes perfect sense. Alien being raised off earth, but his dad is super powerful therefore his birthright is to control this planet.” Damian looks up at him rolling his eyes, “Perfectly fair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon hesitated. Then spoke very quietly. “I wasn’t born off earth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian paused in his drawing, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t born off earth. I was born here.” Jon looked over to Damian. “I am not a full Kritonian. My mother is… My mom was a human.” He was shaking slightly as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Shit.” Damian whispered. “But how? I thought your father only came to earth a couple years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He traveled here a long time ago while exploring. Before he started his conquest campaign . He met my mom here. He would leave and come back and see her.” Jon smiled softly. “I was born after one of these visits. When he found out he took both of us to space with him. I was only a baby.” Damian stared at him, “We traveled together. Father took over worlds and mom raised me. She would often talk about Earth and how it was so beautiful. She was the reason Dad never took over earth. She…” He trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Damian prompted softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be talking about this.” Jon stood and started to walk over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO Wait!” Damian shot up and reached towards Jon. He stopped before grabbing him. Jon turned to look at him. Damian saw the tears in his eyes. “Please.” Damian spoke stepping forward and taking Jon’s hand. “Please tell me about her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was always her dream to return to Earth with me. To show me all the beautiful things she told me about. She didn’t like what father was doing. But she loved him. She would stand by him because she believed he was good deep down. He loved her so much he agreed to not take over Earth. But then…” He started to cry. His body shook attempting to hold it together. Damian didn’t know what to do. He sat Jon on his bed and sat next to him. Placing his hand on Jon’s shoulder he squeezed it gently. Jon took a deep breath. “She got sick. It was sudden and she just kept getting sicker. Father tried everything called in doctors from all around the galaxy but nothing worked. She died so quickly. Her last wish was to be buried on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped looking at Damian who was sitting so close to him. “I have never told this to anyone. I have not even talked to Father about how this affected me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked at him. “You can keep talking if you want to Jon. I will listen. I am here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we arrived here. We found that the place mother wanted to be buried wasn’t as she described it. She told us of a field of flowers and endless trees. That was all gone. Turned into a suburb of some city or the other. Father got mad, this planet was supposed to be a utopia according to mom. But the human’s were wrecking it.” Jon’s eyes were darkering, “Father told me that as I was half human and born here, that I deserved it more than they did. That I was better than them. That I could treat it better. Make it what Mom thought it was.” He wiped the tears away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian’s hand still rested on his shoulder, but he hesitated. For the first time Damian was scared of Jon. He felt the strength until his skin, saw how where Jon’s hands were holding onto the bed frame it had bent around them. His eyes were glowing feightly red now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon?” Damian spoke slowly and calmly as he could. “Do you think that is what she would have wanted? For you to become a dictator? To rule her home?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s anger dissipated. He turned to look at Damian in the eyes and Damian saw how deep they were with pain. Jon broke. He curled up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably. “No.” He spoke between sobs. “She would hate me. Hate what we are doing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked at him. He moved carefully placing one arm around his back, then moving to fully hug Jon. He felt Jon move so his face was pressed into his chest. Damian felt the tears on his shirt and the grip on Jon’s arms as he wrapped them around him. “It is ok Jon. It is going to be ok.” He didn’t know why he was saying this. He shouldn’t care. He didn’t care. This man wasn’t his friend. So why was he holding him and attempting to comfort him like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need him to escape. I am doing this to get him to trust me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself patting Jon’s hair as he started to calm down. “I am here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I am sorry.” Jon said, as he pulled it more together. “I should go.” He didn’t move away though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, thank you for telling me about her… about you.” Damian said. “Please do not leave just yet”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stayed very still for a while holding Jon, then slowly raised one hand to his face and touched his check. He thumbed away a tear still failing down it. Damian saw Jon’s pupils dilate and his breath catch. He could feel his own heart beat pounding. “Jon…” He leant forward, kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brain screamed at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What am I doing?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> But even as he thought this his hands started to grab and pull Jon closer. He felt Jon move under him. His hands flying to his hair forcing him into a deeper kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss broke and he realised he had his hand clutching at the bottom of Jon’s shirt and was now leaning into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have attack options from here. I could close his windpipe or pin him down. Force him to free me’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead his eyes were drawn to Jon’s lips how red they had gotten. How one of Jon’s hands was on his hip, gripping it lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian?” Jon looked at him, his eyes so wide. Damian didn’t want to look at them; they had so much emotion there. He couldn't look, they would undo him. “Damian I think I lo-” Damian cut him off with another kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No. None of that</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ his mind screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t complain about being cut off, his hands started to move over Damian’s body. Pulling and squeezing. Damian found himself on top of him sitting in his lap, his knees either side of Jon’s hips. He broke the kiss again but this time Jon whined as he did. Jon’s lips moved to Damian’s neck sucking at it so hard Damian could have sworn he was using his super strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian could feel his control being lost. But his body wouldn’t comply with his mind yelling at it. His hands started to move under Jon’s shirt feeling those muscles he had noticed when he thought saw this man. He drew a groan from Jon. It caused a jolt to Damian’s system. This was going too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao, Damian, you … you're so beautiful.” Jon muttered against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s kisses had moved to his collarbone now and he was biting there, leaving marks along his flesh. Damian felt his mind clouding over, he wanted this. He wanted more. He needs to stop this isn’t the plan. He needs to get Jon to let him out of the cell. He pulled Jon’s face back to him and kissed him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies were moving on each other. Jon gripped his hips pulling him down so their chests and hips were pressed together. Damian felt something hard below him. He can't help himself, he smirks. His hand started to move down --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The explosion drew them apart as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over them. They both leap to their feet. They could hear yells and sounds of gunfire outside now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Damian yells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea.” Jon ran towards the door at such speed he was a blur.. It started to open. “I’ll be back soon.” He darted out of the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait Jon!” Damian yelled but the door slammed shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was his chance. He could have gotten Jon to let him out. But his mind was too cloudy to think fast enough. He should have gone to the door with him. He should have run through it. Why wasn’t his mind thinking straight?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And what was happening out there? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infiltration wasn’t going as planned. They planned a three pronged attack. Batman and Nightwing would cause a distraction out front as Red Hood worked his way inside and set the explosives. Meanwhile Orphan, Spoiler and Red Robin would search for Damian’s cell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the distraction hadn’t fully worked. Jason was located and had to denote the first explosive early. Superman had descended along with his guards. They wound up in a fight in the courtyard. Trying to escape whilst under increasing pressure from the Alien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Batman!” Nightwing screamed, “We have to retreat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not leaving him!” Batman snapped. Kicking at a guard as they approached and hurling his smoke bombs to cause confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know where he is located.” Red Robin yelled. “If we stay we will only end up imprisoned or dead. We have to leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard a boom as Kal-El hurled a large stone statue at them. They scattered in different directions flipping out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give up Bat!” They heard him yell. “You cannot defeat me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God could he be more cliche right now.” Red Hood said, from his hiding position, lobbing a grenade in the direction of the noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t leave him again. I will not leave my son here.” Batman yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh isn’t that interesting?” Batman’s heart stopped. Kal-El loomed over him smiling. “Son you say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman yelled lunging at him. He was grabbed and wrenched into the air crying out in pain. Kal-El smiled and threw him across the courtyard, landing hard against the wall on the far side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Batman.” Red Robin, leaped over pulling him up noticing he was unconscious. He lifted him onto his back and yelled at the others to run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kal-El blocked their way. “Where do you think you’re going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” They saw another man fly into the area. His face red, eye glowing. He shot a beam towards the band forcing the group to get closer. They looked between each other forming a protective circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon! Look who we have here. Batman and his merry band.” Superman smiled. “Surrender now and you will be treated with leniency, or you can keep fighting and die slowly. Your choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we will choose opinion C actually.” Red Hood said, and pulled out the detonator. Activating another explosion dropping the wall behind Jon. It collapsed on him and he let out a yell. The collapsing wall caused more damage than expected, pulling down the building it was attached to dropping even more debris on top of the young kryptonian. Leaving a clear escape route out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JON!” Kal-El darted to him. Digging through the wreckage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was their opening. The family spirited, making it outside the compound. Leaping into their vehicles speeding off as fast as they could. They heard the explosion as another of Jason’s timed bombs went off. Activating the cloaking devices the splintered heading in different directions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were sure they were back at safety they examined Batman. He was still out cold, his shoulder was dislocated on the right side, he had broken several ribs and his leg was bent in a way it shouldn’t be. They all sat as he was patched up by Richard. Silently dreading what would come next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sat in his cell. The sounds from outside had ended a few hours ago. He felt cold. He knew what those sounds must have been. His family had tried to come for him. He should be free. He should have helped them fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he was in this cell and he did not know if his family were even alive or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around his room at the items and ‘gifts’ from Jon. He screamed, picking up one of the chairs and throwing it against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck am I doing?” He said aloud. Closing his eyes his mind brought up Jon, his hands in his hair and lips pressed to his neck. His skin was bruised across his neck and collarbone and the light sting of it was making him even more mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door open but didn’t look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not in the mood Jon!” He snapped. “Leave me alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Jon.” Damian looked up and saw the other man, the one who had filmed him that first day he had been tortured. His sick smile made Damian’s blood turn cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet.” He went to hit Damian but he jumped out of the way trying to move across the room. The man was quick. He managed to grab Damian’s foot as he tried to jump away and slammed him into the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked up at him kicking as he felt manicals clamp around his wrists and legs. “Where is my family! What happened to them?” He yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about them.” The man spat. “They got away from us this time. But we need to let them know that their actions have consequences for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked in horror. “Where is Jon?” He needed to find him, he could stop this. He would stop this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your family.” The man spoke, grabbing his face. “Dropped a wall on him. He is being treated for his injuries.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian felt like his heart was going to stop. They were going to kill him. He could see it in this man’s eyes that he wanted him to suffer and die for Jon being hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself being dragged out of the cell and into the hallways outside. He could see into the courtyard through holes in the walls and ceiling. It was a mess. Chunks of masonry were scattered all around. The whole left wall and building behind seemed to have collapsed. He saw weapons of his family, bat sigina items strewn around the place.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘At least they are safe.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he was pulled into a large chamber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some damage in here as well but it seemed mostly intact. On the far side of the room sat on a raised throne was Kal-El. His face was pure rage but as Damian looked into his eyes he saw a sickening grin pull over his face. He was forced to his knees but Damian maintained eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Damian, son of the Bat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the world was pain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was when I realised I cannot do slow burns. Damn them and being too cute to not have make out.</p>
<p>Also next few chapters are written and being edited. So please do not think I am leaving on a cliff-hanger without follow up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for violence and homophobia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As his eyes opened Jon felt sore. He blinked slowly looking around him realising he was back in his room. Last he remembered he was in the courtyard shooting lasers at the intruders. Then he remembers there being a large explosion and a sharp pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached to his head and felt a bandage around it. He winced. The cut on his head had healed quickly with his super healing but he still felt the bruises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A servant hurried over. “Master Jon-El.” She bowed. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” He looked at her smiling. “What happened after I was knocked out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father dug you out of the wreckage. The enemy escaped.” She said, she kept her head lowered not making eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is he now? My father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is …” She paused. “Integrating the prisoner sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s heart stopped. He flew out of bed. Not stopping when he heard the servant yelling he needed to stay still. He flew down the hallways towards the throne room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he neared he heard the screaming. He felt anger fill him as he burst through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped dead with what he saw. Damian was slumped on the floor bleeding, his leg had a bone poking out the skin and he was swearing in pain while holding his hand. Blood was flowing from his leg wound and the site made him gag. In horror he looked towards his dad. He had Damian’s blood on his hands and a sickening smile on his face. He was crouched over Damian and was reaching for Damian’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's two broken. Now if you tell me what I want I will end this. No more pain. Just tell me where they are hiding Damian.” He grabbed Damian’s hand holding one of the fingers out straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go to hell you alien piece of shit!” Damian screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well.” Kal-El said, snapping the finger backwards with a sickening crack. Damian cried out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” He tried to spit at him but Kal slapped him in the face causing him to land on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! STOP!” Jon yelled from the door. His dad paused and glanced over at him. Damian opened his eyes and looked up from the floor at him, rage and hurt filling his expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon…” Damian muttered from the floor. “Help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon broke and sprinted forward pushing his dad away and leaning over Damian. His dad flew backwards stopping just before hitting the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re bleeding a lot Damian.” Jon said, he started to rip the shirt and moved to tie around Damian’s leg to stop the bleeding. He was suddenly yanked up into the air. His dad stared at him in pure rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing JON!” He held in aloof. “Cut the feed.” He turned to Kon-El. Jon only just released Kon was there who was closing a camera quickly. Kal looked at his son. “Jon! What are you doing? You should not be out of bed, you're hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad please stop. He doesn’t deserve this!” Jon struggled to break free of his fathers grip but he wasn’t strong enough. “He needs treatment. He will die if we don't stop the bleeding.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He! Is our enemy Jon.” He looked at Kon. “Get the prisoner out of my sight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! Please let me stop the bleeding please?” Jon begged. “You promised you wouldn’t kill him until I got the information please dad.” He was desperate. His father looked unmoved. “Please dad. I need him to live.” He felt the tears leaking from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He looked at Kon. “Fix up the wounds, don't let him die tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was muttering something on the ground but it was so quiet that with his dad’s yelling and his own breathing he couldn’t hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kon nodded and picked up Damian by the shoulders dragging him out of the room a trail of blood left behind. Once the door closed Jon let out a sigh of relief quickly ended as he hit the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. What the hell was that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I ..” Jon didn’t know what to say. He had acted against his dad. He stopped him mid interrogation because … because he didn’t want to see Damian in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon look at me.” Jon raised his head to look into Kal’s face. Jon tried to look as neutrally as possible but the rage in him was overflowing and tears were still leaking from his eyes. “Jon. You have gotten too close to the prisoner. I am taking you off this mission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!” No he couldn’t let his dad do this. “No dad please. Don’t do that… I … I am close to finding out the information I promise yo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DON'T lie to me Jon!” His father grabbed his shirt pulling him off his feet again. “I am not blind. Either to your actions just now. Or” He paused and looked sick. “To the marks on that man’s neck.” Jon’s blood ran cold. “What the hell were you thinking Jon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad it … it is not what it looks like-” he felt the slap across his face hard. He landed on the ground clutching his cheek eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to lie to me!” Jon stared at his dad. “I know what those marks were. You are the only person who goes into that cell Jon.” Jon rubs his face with his hand. “You're losing control Jon. You have let this demon get into your head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad please. I am -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon this man has been corrupting you. He is making you act against me. Against your own blood.” Kal knelt down before Jon. Jon started to crawl backwards but was stopped by his dad’s stare. “You are my son and it will be ok. We can make sure this is all forgotten. No one will know about your indiscretion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My indiscretion?” Jon looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. If you need to … relieve your urges that is understandable. I can ensure you are provided with women to help with any … needs you have.” Kal looked uncomfortable. “You did not need to lower yourself to being with another man. You are clearly getting attached to your … play thing. But it is not natural Jon. So you will not go near him again, do you understand me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat in silence on the floor, his body was cold. His dad's words hit him worse than any slap. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not natural’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘lower yourself’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>provided with women to help with any needs’</span>
  </em>
  <span> . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad… he … I ....” He was crying again. “Dad I am gay. I knew before… before Damian and I -.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not” Kal-El stood up again. “You are my son and a perfect being. You are one of the only natural born Kriptonians. You are the hope for our race. You are the future ruler of this planet. You can not be gay!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Jon stood slowly. “And I have known for years. I love men. Nothing you say will change that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. What you are saying is wrong. Why would you do this? Your mother would be ashamed to hear you talk like this.” Kal was screaming at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MUM KNEW!” Jon lost it. Tears streamed from his face, his voice going horse he yelled. “She knew. I told her when I was thirteen and she accepted me. She loved me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kal turned away and refused to believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wanted me to be happy! She wanted me to see earth. To love this planet the way she did.” Jon walked around Kal forcing him to look at him. “She wouldn’t want this.” He threw out his arms. “She adored this planet, she wanted it to be safe from … from you.” He dodged the first hit. Jumping back as his dad went to slap him again. But the second court him and he stumbled backwards. His dad grabbed his shirt. Jon felt the blood coming out of the cut on his lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will stop seeing him.” His eyes were glowing. “Do not disobey me Jon. Forget that man. Focus on your duty.” He dropped him. “Go to your room!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned and started to walk out. Turning and spitting blood onto the floor before slamming the doors shut behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been days since the attack. Since Jon had attempted to stop his father. He hadn’t seen Damian or his father. He wanted to get back to Damian to make sure he was still alive. But he was scared. Scared if his father saw him he would be punished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting alone in his room looking out of the window. The sun had just set and there was a slight red glow still burning beneath the horizon. He let his eyes close and imagined he wasn’t alone. He thought of Damian sitting with him holding his hand and looking out on the view together. He allowed his mind to think of Damian’s smirking and teasing him while explaining what the birds he could just see in the rapidly fading light were. Jon smiled and then let his head fall into his hands. He heard a light knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.” He spoke turning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young woman entered. She was shaking and looking at the ground. She was wearing a light dress that was seethrough in several prominent places.  “Evening my lord.” She spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh. Uh.” Jon looked at her, “Why are you here? I did not call for anything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman spoke again but did not raise her head. “I was sent by his magistry. He said you required my services tonight.” She looked up slowly, her face was very pretty with deep green eyes and soft features. Her hair was dark and skin light brown. He realised they sent someone who looked like Damian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt sick. “No. I don’t think I will.” He walked past her to the door opening it. “I am sorry you were sent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” She spoke with surprise. Something in her posture changed. She seemed scared. “Are you sure sir. I was giving … instructions.” She didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at her, “I am not going to have sex with you. That isn’t happening. If he threatened you then we can just sit here for a while then you can leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and went and sat on the bed. Jon shut the door and sat on a chair by the window. They sat in uncomfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo…” Jon spoke, “Nice evening right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um. Yes.” She looked at him. Then suddenly she broke into laughter, it was deranged and ragged. She bent over laughing in hysterics. Her body shook as she did. “Sorry… sorry… Just this is insane.” She spoke in between laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood quickly and came over to her. “Oh please don't. Hmm.” Jon grabbed a blanket and put it over her shoulders. “Sorry. I am sorry you have been put in this position.” He tried to not touch her but wanted to calm her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took deep steading breaths. But the tears coming out of her face were there. “I am sorry my lord. I will leave shortly. I'm just scared.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is fine... “.Jon spoke, “What is your name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary.” Mary said, she seemed to be pulling herself together more. “I work in the kitchens here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry you were sent. It isn’t fair to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why. They have… women in town who do this.” She looked down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Errr…” Jon rubbed his neck, “It isn’t really about you. I … I don’t like women. You just look like … someone I do like. My dad must have thought it was the look I liked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She moved a little. “Oh I look like a man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don't look manly. But just look like one person really. He is someone I like a lot. My dad isn’t … happy about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Mary. Forget tonight as much as possible. I am sorry that you went through this. I really am sorry for all this.” He looked out the window. After a few more minutes. “It probably has been long enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary nodded standing and allowed the blanket to fall off her shoulders. She smiled at him. “Thank you sir. Have a good evening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left. Jon felt like he was going to throw up. What the fuck is his dad thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a few more minutes then left as well. He stalked down to the cells. He looked over and saw tonight there only seemed to be one person on duty. He approached carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stood to attention as he did. “Lord Jon-El.” He bowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adease.” Jon stood tall trying to be enposing. “I need to go in to see the prisoner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir I cannot allow you entry. I was given strict orders by Lord Kal-El to not allow any other than the doctor and servants into the cell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon thought for a second. “What is your name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Private Andrew Peter sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Andrew. I need to get in there and either you let me in and I will remain nice or I will become less nice.” Jon spoke clear focusing on his tone making it imposing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir…” Andrew looked uncertain. “I cannot if they find out-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be no worse than what I will do right now.” Jon let his eyes light up a little. “Open the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir.” Andrew moved and unlocked the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell no one about this. Do and you will know more than just my anger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked inside and stopped dead. Damian was on the bed. His right arm was hooked up to an IV, his left was chained to the wall. He had bandages all over his left hand and around his head. His leg was in a cast and elevated slightly. He looked in so much pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian.” Jon spoke as he rushed to his bedside and kneeled down in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon.” He heard Damian speak as his eyes opened. “What are you doin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came as soon as I could find a guard stupid enough to let me in.” Jon raised his hand up towards Damian's face but he pulled away. “Damian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Damian’s voice was filled with hate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian? I came to see you. I want to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off with that.” Damian sat up in bed, clearly in alot of pain as he did so. “I am not buying that shit. You care about me? That's why you are here. No. You do not care for me. I am some sick game you're playing with your father.” Damian looked at him with such pure rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it isn’t like that Damian.”Jon reached out for him trying to grab his unbandaged hand, but again Damian pulled away. “I want to help you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want information from me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Jon managed to grab Damian’s arm this time. “Please I don’t care about that anymore. I just want you to be safe. I want to help you. Please, Please believe me Damian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was still for a long time. “Jon.” He spoke slowly. “Get your hand off me.” Jon removed his hand. “If you cared for me you would have freed me. Not trap me here in this cell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon paused then moved his hand to the chain around Damian’s arm. He snapped it easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon!” Damian flinched back from the show of strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon moved and placed his hands under Damian lifting him. “Where do you want me to take you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Damian looked up at him in surprise, struggling trying to get out of his arms.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am freeing you right now. Where do you need me to take you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. Are you serious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jon closed his eyes. “There is nothing for me here. I don't want to rule this planet.” He felt the tears falling. “My dad won’t accept that and he … won't accept me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon put me down.” Damian spoke clearly. Jon looked surprised but complied, putting him back down on the bed. “Firstly, I still have many doubts about this Jon, how can I trust you? I still know nearly nothing, NOTHING, about you. Secondly, do you have any plan beyond opening that door.” He pointed at it and looked stern. Jon blushed. “Thought not. Thirdly, I am too injured. I cannot be moved too much right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood still for some time then slowly he went down onto his knees. He reached for Damian’s hand and took it lightly. “I promise to get you out of here. I will do anything to earn your trust. I … I love you Damian. I am sorry for how I have treated you. You deserve better.” He lowered his head pressing his face into Damian’s hand. He kissed it slowly. “I will get you out of here. Tell me what you need me to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian did not move for quite awhile. Then slowly he raised his hand to cup Jon’s face. Pulling it up to look at him. “Bring me the sketchpad.” He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon leapt up and grabbed it and brought it and one of the pencils over. Damian grabbed it and ripped out a page from the pad. Turning it over he started to scribble on the back. Jon looked down but couldn’t read the language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once done Damian folded it and shoved it into Jon’s hand. “Take this message to my family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jon said, “Where do I deliver it to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian paused, looking at Jon in the eye. “You said you love me.” Jon nodded and softly smiled at him. “Jon tell me something that you wouldn’t tell someone unless you loved them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon hesitated thinking what to say. He took a deep breath. “My family has weaknesses. We can be hurt if you use the right material. We can be killed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Damian was surprised he didn’t show it on his face. “What is the material?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a rare substance known as Kryptonyte. It is from our home planet. It hurts us and causes kryptonians to be weakened while near it.” Jon spoke, he tried to keep his voice steady but he was scared. He promised to never tell anyone about this. “I don’t know where we can find some but I will tell your family about it if you wish me too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sat still, he took the note back and wrote something else on it. Handing it back he looked up at Jon and smiled. “Jon, you need to take that note to Gotham. Do you know where that city is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will need to go to the roof of the old police station. There is a signal there. Light it and wait. They will find you.” Damian paused again. “Tell them I sent you. Give them that note, they will take it from there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jon took a deep breath. “I will head there now.” He started to turn to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon.” Damian sat up in the bed grabbing with his good arm towards him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course my love.” Jon knelt down and kissed Damian’s hand again. He felt the tug as Damian pulled him into a kiss. Jon’s lips stung where they were still cut but he didn’t care. He pushed in trying to keep his weight off Damian’s injuries as much as possible. After a few moments he pulled back. “I need to leave before it gets too late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come see me as soon as you can with word from them.” Damian said, his good hand was gripping Jon’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon kissed him again softly. “I will return tomorrow night.” He stood walking to the door and banging for it to be opened. Looking back briefly and tucking the note into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Andrew outside. Nodding at him. “Not a word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what sir.” Andrew said looking straight ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Jon walked away down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat on the roof. He decided to sit after lighting the signal. He thought he would look less threatening somehow. After an hour though he started to worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if I did something wrong? What if this isn’t the right place? Will they not approach me because I am a threat?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked at his watch. He still had 4 hours till sunrise back at the compound. He wouldn’t be missed for a few hours after that. He signed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved so he was in a kneeling position. He ensured he was in the middle of the roof clearly visible. He placed his hands behind his head and locked the fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not here to cause harm.” He spoke loudly and clearly to the air. “I have been sent here with a message from Damian.” He still saw no movement. Taking another deep breath he spoke again. “I can hear your heart beats. I know one of you is hiding to me left and two are to my right, another hiding on the building ledge behind me. I also can hear your coms.” He kept still not moving. “I want to help please allow me to deliver my message.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence then someone landed on the roof in front of him. He stayed in his kneeling position but smiled. “It’s a nice night Batman.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is alright.” The man looked at him. “What are you doing here Krytonian?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian sent me.” Jon said. He heard others land on the roof as well but didn’t dare to move to see them. “I have a note from him in my pocket. He asked me to deliver it to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you helping him?” Another man wearing a black outfit with a blue bird across it said walking into his eyeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I want him to be freed.” Jon said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” The same man said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in my dad’s mission anymore. I just want this to end.” Jon said, looking down at the ground for the first time. “And I don’t want Damian to suffer anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok give us this note.” Batman spoke walking towards him. He saw several of the others move so their hands were on weapons ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon slowly moved his arms from the back of his head and reached into his pocket. He removed the folded piece of paper handing it over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman unfolded it and started to read. On the other side Jon saw the picture of the Starling. He smiled remembering the day he watched Damian draw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finished reading it Batman handed it to the man with the blue bird uniform. “Ok you can come with us it isn’t safe to talk here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Batman are you sure?” A man with a red mask spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin trusts him.” Batman looks at Jon and his eyes bore into him. “I just have one question for you Jon.” Jon didn’t remember telling him his name. “How far are you willing to go to help us save Damian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would do anything.” Jon said, then added. “I would bring my father down if that is what it took.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for grim chapter. But Jon actually acting like a hero now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was seated on a chair in the middle of the cave. The whole bat family stood around the space looking at him. Most were in some form of threatening gesture towards him. He seemed to be mostly looking around the space in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this B.” Tim hissed at Bruce. “We don’t know anything about him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You read the note like the rest of us, and you saw the footage. He attacked his father to save Damian’s life.” Bruce responded watching as Jon pointed at a bat flying around the cave and asked Dick about what it was. “He seems genuine in wanting to save Damian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like this.” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted. But we are limited in our options.” Bruce signed. “We can still follow up on the information he gives us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jason says leaning forward. “Let's get this interrogation started.” He walked forward and punched his fist into his hand. “You ready to talk to Johnny boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Urrgg.” Jon lent backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Hood enough.” Bruce walked forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just scaring him a little.” Jason said, laughing and crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Jon. What can you tell us about the compound?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon spent the next several hours giving them information about the site. The number of guards, where Damian’s cell was, how often his father and Kon left the site. He outlined the defences and what weapons the human guards had. Tim took notes and the others jumped in to ask questions as necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while they all looked at him pleased. Jon gave a nervous smile. “I also have one more thing I need to tell you that might be helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Jon.” Dick said, “You’ve been helpful so far.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I told Damian this as proof I was serious about my … about wanting to save him.” He took a deep breath. “There are a few weaknesses all Krytonians share. We draw our power from the yellow sun. We are weakened by the prevention of that light. So red sunlight removes our powers. There is also a substance known as Krytonite that is able to harm us directly. If we are attacked with it, it can cut us and we … can be killed by it.” He was shaking a little. He looked scared talking about it. “It is extremely rare but if you can find it we can use it to subdue my dad or … kill him if that is required.” He let out a slight sob it was clearly painful for him to think about hurting his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t kill.” Tim said. “Your father will not be an exception if we can help it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out another sob but smiled softly. “Thank you. Sorry but I just never thought I would ever be… betraying him.” He looked down at the ground again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing the right thing.” Dick placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “We will help you with this. If you're with us we will protect you as well as we can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Jon paused, looking up at Dick and awkwardly smiling, “Can I know your name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet sorry Jon.” Dick said, folding his arms. “For now you can call me Nightwing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jon hung his head alittle. “I should be going soon.” Jon said, looking towards Bruce, “If I am not back by sunrise they will be suspicious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you can leave. But take this with you” Bruce passed him a small device. “It’s a communicator. We will contact you on it. Do not try to send messages to us, it will not work.” He pointed to a panel on the back. “If you lift that panel there is an emergency button. It is for only dire situations.” Jon nodded and tucked the device in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I will pass it on to Damian.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that is too dangerous.” Bruce said, firmly. “They could find it. Keep it. If we need to talk we will message you. If you need to find us again just go to the roof as before we will come to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems fair.”Jon said, he smiled a little. He went to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I do have one more question actually.” Jason said, he walked in front of Jon and crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” Jon said, sitting back down. He had been here hours. What more did they need to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason smirked. “So we all saw the recent live stream of your dad kicking the shit out of my brother. You jumped in to save him.” Jon nodded, they had covered this though he was looking confused. “Before that beating though he already had marks on him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Hood is this really necessary.” Tim said from his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually yes cause someone put love bites all over my brothers neck. If it was him.” He pointed at Jon. “Then less of an issue but I need words. If it is someone else in that compound I need to know whose teeth I knock out once I get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had started turning red. He looked at Jason and couldn’t speak. “Ummm… well….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason leant down into his face. Behind him Dick looked uncomfortable. “We can have words about that later Johnny boy.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon swallowed looking scared for the first time since being in their presence. The family looked between each other with serious expressions on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I … we … We didn’t have sex.” Jon blurted out. “We just… I just … we just kissed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked mortified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon… we don’t need to know all the de-” Tim tried to say but was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung in the air as the cave fell silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him. I am doing this because I love him.” Jon looked at the ground he was shaking tears falling from his eyes. “I treated him so badly. He deserves so much better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked to Dick for help. But the other man looked just as surprised. Bruce approached Jon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” Jon said, shaking, “I know it isn’t natural. I am sorry. But It is how I feel about him. I know he feels similar to me.” Jon wrapped his arms around himself. “I just want to be with him and him to be happy. I am so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. If you care for my son as you say you do then you are welcome here.” Bruce said, he put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Jon said, wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re not angry or... repulsed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked at Jon, really looked at him for the first time. The cut on his lip had scarred and the bruising on his cheek still hadn’t fully healed. Sadness filled Bruce’s face. He pulled Jon into a hug. “No Jon.” He released Jon and saw in Jon’s face full of emotions, sadness, joy, hope and many others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jon whispered. After a few moments he stood. “I… I really do need to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Jon.” Dick said squeezing his shoulder. “We will be in touch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled and flew out of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was an interesting revelation.” Jason said, leaning on the wall. “Damian gets captured, and seduces his guard within 2 months. He is resourceful if nothing else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up Jason.” Tim said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce.” Dick looked to his father. “About Damian’s letter …”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it said. We will have to just deal with that when it happens.” Bruce said walking over to the computer. “Tim, have you checked Jon’s info against our own yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On it now.” Tim said spinning and pulling up files on the computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The note sat on the desk and Dick looked down at it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Father,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am still alive as of the writing of this letter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have been attempting to escape from my confinement. The progress was slow but I now have a way out. I am sending him to you. His name is Jon-El, son of the warlord Kal-El. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He believes himself in love with me and has agreed to free me. I am too injured to be moved now but I can have Jon send you word when I am. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologise for being put in this situation. If I had not been so foolish getting closer to the compound we would not be in this situation. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I hope that Jon will be useful to you as he has to me. He will give you the intel you need about the compound. He has turned traitor </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>for me </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>for us. But be aware he has powers of his father. We will need to construct a holding cell that we can place him in once I am freed as I do not know how he will react when he finds out I am using him. He will tell you of any weaknesses that the kryptonians have and you can use them to help with the construction of the prison.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will see you all soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damian </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cell bed was cold against Damian’s skin. He looked at the ceiling, his mind racing. He had not heard anything since Jon had left. He had food brought once and a person came to replace his IV at another time. Otherwise he had been alone. It was so damn bright. Jon always made sure that the lights turned off in the evening when he would leave him. But now no one did, so the bright light in the cell was on all day and night. The light prevented him sleeping as well as he would want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Jon had made it there, if he had found his family. What they had said about the note. If Jon had learnt what it had said. Unlikely as he knew Jon couldn't read any human languages. But the fear still was there. As time dragged on though and nothing bad happened to him he felt reassured that at least Jon hadn’t betrayed him or gotten court. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sense of time was difficult but Damian assumed that it had been nearly a full day and therefore it would be coming up to late evening now. Though beyond that he had no idea. He hoped Jon would come to him soon. He needed to know what was happening. He wanted to talk to someone as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I want to talk to Jon.’  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rationalises it as being boredom and Stockholm syndrome affecting him. He was starting to like Jon due to having no other living beings to talk to. There was no other rational reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over his wounds again. Three broken fingers, several broken ribs, burns across his arms from both heat vision and cold burns from frost breath, and the worst a snapped fibula that had pierced the skin. The doctor had reset it and put it in a cast but Damian knew it would be months before he could support weight on it. If it heals correctly at all. This was a major issue. He needed to be able to walk and soon if he was to get out of here. He would need to get a crutch of some kind. He looked around the room compiling a list of things that might work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He signed and shut his eyes. It was all pointless right now until he had word from his father, he wouldn’t even know if he was going to get out of here in the next week or next year.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘If ever’</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain reminded him. He tried to push that thought away.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘They will come for me. I will be freed. Jon will not let me rot here. He loves me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He found himself smiling. Why did thinking of Jon being in love with him make him so happy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It makes my chances of freedom far higher’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>one part of him suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s not it. It is because you like being loved.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another part interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. Now he was starting to snap, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am having conversations with myself’. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door unlock and shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian?” Jon spoke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes quickly and sat up a little too fast wincing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon!” Jon darted to his side sitting on the edge of the bed. Scanning over him with his eyes, checking for any new injuries. “I am fine no one has touched me. What news do you have? Did you find them? What did they say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did find them.” Jon smiled, he reached his hand up and touched Damian’s face. Damian felt his face redden and tried to control himself. “Your family is nice. They were very pleased to hear you are alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they mention anything about breaking me out? Did you give them all the intel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They grilled me for hours Damian. I thought you asked a lot of questions. But heck your dad and brothers are relentless.” Jon dramatically gestured. “They ask me about guards and wall structure and all sorts of stuff. I gave them answers to everything I could. They were pleased with me. They said they were going to work on a plan and update me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Damian signed, “how will they contact you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They gave me this.” Jon showed off the communicator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Damian allowed himself to hope to really hope about freedom. He felt a curl to his lips. He lent forward resting his head on Jon’s shoulder. He felt Jon tense for a moment then relax. Jon put his arm around Damian’s waist. Damian allowed himself this moment to just believe he would be free soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat for a few moments before Jon spoke again. “I told them … about us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stiffened. He had written about Jon in his note but he doubted Jon had framed it the same way. “What… what did they say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They accepted me.” Jon’s voice was soft, a deep happiness in it. “They didn’t reject me or get mad. They believe me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they are not bigoted idiots Jon.” Damian joked. But he felt a pang in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother Jason. He is scary though. I think he is going to kick my teeth in for putting marks on your neck.” Jon laughed. He kissed the top of Damian’s head and rested his check against Damian’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like him.” Damian said, he tried to make his voice seem casual. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fear of being caught by Jon for not loving him. Or because Jon was so close to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like them Damian. They are good people. Really good. Not like my family. They actually want to make things better.” He moved so Damian was looking at him. Damian tried to avoid his eyes but they were so close. So much happiness and innocence. “I know I am doing the right thing after meeting them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sat very still. Jon was nice and kind, and so easy to get to do what you wanted. He was going to give him everything he needed. So why did Damian feel so cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon?” Damian said, he put his good hand against Jon’s face. “You promise me you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Jon said placing his own hand over Damian’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I … I do not think I can say it back yet.” Damian looked away. “I… I barely do feelings even when not…” He trailed off looking around. “But here it is so hard to sort out my own mind. I … I am sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Jon rested his head against Damians forehead. “I can wait. We can do something super romantic once you are out. We can go sit on a hillside and watch the sunset. You can point out birds and over explain them, and I can pretend I understand.” His eyes closed and he laughed a little. “Then you won’t be able to stop falling in love with me.” He joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That … that sounds nice.” Damian also closed his eyes. He could see it, see the light fading Jon smiling at him and laughing and the soft grass under their feet. They would kiss and hold hands…. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian opened his eyes. He wasn’t there, he was here. He still needed to focus. But even as he thought that his vision was filled with Jon’s face against his own. He lent forward and kissed him softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled into the kiss and returned it equally soft. It was tender and sweet. No urgency or rushing just allowing the moment to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they stopped. Jon sighed contentedly. Then pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay long.” Jon said, “I won’t be able to come back tomorrow night. Andrew isn’t on watch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Andrew?” Damian said, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A guard I am blackmailing.” Jon smirked. “You are a bad influence on me. All your advice about voice control and such really help in getting him to let me in here.” He poke Damian on the nose and Damian swatted at his hand. “If you have anything you want me to send to your family I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will write something later. I need to think. I doubt there is much rush.” He looked at his leg. “I am not going anywhere right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked thoughtful. He stood. “I will see you as soon as possible. Love you Dami.” He kissed him once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami?” Damian frowned. “No. No pet names.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late I like it. See you soon Dami.” He walked to the door and knocked for it to open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he left Damian lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes. He saw the hillside again. Jon’s hands on his face. A feeling of warmth spreading over him. His hands slipping to his waists and the lower. His mind filled with other images of two of them laughing, playing cards, drawing together, Damian holding Jon close. He opened his eyes and punched the wall with his good hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a long one I thought about breaking it up but then was like naa Long chapter time. Sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon knelt before Kal-El’s thrown. His dad had reassigned him to guard patrol organization and he was giving his weekly report. He found this helpful as it allowed him to assign key people to places he needed when he went to see Damian. But he knew he had to be careful. His dad was always watching him and his actions. He had only been able to leave twice over the last 3 weeks to deliver news and letters to Batman. But for now his dad seemed pleased with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was smiling at him. “Good Jon. All good to hear.” He clearly hadn’t been listening. He stood and told Jon to rise. “So on to other matters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured for him to walk with him. They walked to the side of the room and looked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon you are happy here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dad.” Jon replied automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I provide for you.” He placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t flinch don't flinch’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon’s mind screamed. “Yes dad.” He tried to make his smile genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been enjoying the gifts I have sent you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stayed very still. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So this is your angle’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>. His dad had sent more women after the first. All beautiful, he had sent all of them away. “Yes dad.” He replied as evenly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I heard rumors that you sent them away.” He looked at Jon coldly. “Jon if they are not to your liking I can send others.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath. He needed to do something. He has to make his dad believe he is happy that he isn’t wanting to punch his face right now. “Some of them were not as pleasing as others.” He felt sick as the words left his mouth. “I preferred the first girl. Mary her name was. She was nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well we can see about sending her more often. Though don’t get too attached Jon. A whore won’t do for a queen of earth.” Kal clapped him on the back and laughed. “Good to hear though you are having fun.” He smiled at his son. Then a more serious look came over his face. “On matters of your conquest of the world rather than women. I have been given reliable intel about our enemies. They seem to be hiding somewhere in a few cities in North America. We have spent spies in to attempt to flush them out. Soon Jon. Soon this world will be completely under our control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent news dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be a great king”, he beamed at Jon. “I know you will make me proud. You can go now.” He walked away dismissing Jon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jon got around the corner and took off at a run to his rooms. Making to the bathroom just in time to vomit. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a few more weeks. Then I will be free.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had started to be allowed to look around the cave more as he gained the trust of the Batman and his team. He was currently sitting at the big computer with Red Robin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is the main frame then?” Jon asked, he was impressed. His dad must have things like this, but none of them monitored it; they had others do that work. He loved to watch the team work here. Red Robin was so fast at what he did it left him in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch.” Red said. Jon sighed getting some of the team to trust him was slower than others. Tim was currently typing out the contents of Damian’s most recent letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wish I could read it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I want to know how he talks to them. Is it the same as he does to me?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around on the chair. He saw some of the others hanging around waiting for Batman to return. He waved at them, one a younger woman in a purple outfit waved back. Jon leant back on chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hay Red Robin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Jon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that thing have info on a lot of things.” Jon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon I am not exposing information to you. You are not in the inner cycle yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jon felt a bit cold, but he pressed on. “It is just… I want information on one person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not show you information on Damian.” Red rolled his eyes. “It’s private, just ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not on him.” Jon rubbed his neck. “I was hoping you could look up some stuff about my mum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Robin paused his typing. He looked at Jon quizzically. The others seemed to have also heard the request and were looking over with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my mother was a human. I was hoping maybe you could find out about what her life was like before … before my father took her to space.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that's interesting.” Red hood muttered from the other group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see what I can find. What is her name Jon?” Red Robin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lois Lane. I don’t know much about her. She would sometimes talk about places and people. But they meant nothing to be so I can tell you how she described them but not what they were called.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long ago was she taken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was when I was a baby, so around eighteen years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Robin turned to the computer starting to type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others wandered over. Jon was watching Red work though to be honest seeing as he couldn’t read it all looked meaningless to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about her then. What was she like?” The young woman in purple asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum was great.” Jon said, pure joy filling his expression. “She would always tell my stuff about this planet. Like how much water there was and how green things were here. She was so smart, she talked sometimes about her old life about the adventures she used to go on. Like going into a war zone to get information about what was really going on there. She came under alot of fire but she was always brave and got the truth. I think she used to be a writer but she didn’t like to talk about that. I think it hurt sometimes thinking about the stuff she left behind.” Jon paused. “Sorry I am just rambling about her now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine Jon.” Nightwing placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “All of us have lost family or those closest to us. I get how when you talk about them it can be cathartic. Make them feel like they are with you for that moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled, “Yer feels nice.” He looked up at Nightwing. “So what was your mother like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was a wonderfully loving person. She was a performer with my father. I actually learnt my acrobatics skills from them.” He closed his eyes. “But that is a story for another time Jon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait batman was a performer?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh no.” Nightwing broke out laughing. “No B isn’t my dad. He well… ok it is complicated. But no B isn’t any of our dad in the traditional sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except for the little demon, Spawn of Hell, Son of the Bat.” Red hood said dramatically, taking a drag from a cigarette. “He is the ‘blood son’ after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go down that route again.” Orphan said, but smiled “I feel like without him here the fight is far less fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled enjoying the casual conversation. He missed just talking with people. He had so few people back home who he could just listen and talk with like this. He noticed the conversation was heating up and joking banter was breaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer this one is just the big bird boy scout. Bat’s favorite.” Red Hood joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it Jay. And no smoking in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay?” Jon said, he realised he probably shouldn’t have. “Sorry no names. Right. I heard nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing looked bashful. “I think it is probably ok to reveal that now. My name is Richard but around here they call me Dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems a bit mean but ok.” Jon smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason busted out laughing. “I like this guy.” he clapped Jon on the back, “Name’s Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled. “Good to meet you Jason. Does this mean we are close enough that I don’t have to worry about you blowing up buildings on me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I keep that promise only for my closest friends.” Jason said and smiled at Jon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I think I have something here Jon.” Red Robin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool!” Jon spun to look at the screen. “Thanks Red Robin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim’s fine.” Tim said, he smirked at him. “Here let me show you what I got.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled up some websites and there was his mother smiling looking so young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mum was a journalist for the Daily Planet. A pretty great one if these awards are anything to go by.” Tim pulled up another picture of his mother shaking hands with a man and holding a certificate in her other hand. “Seems like she went missing very suddenly. Her case was never solved. Which makes sense considering alien abduction typically isn’t something that the police look into.” Tim pulled out an article and read the headline for Jon. “The disappearance of Lois Lane: An inspirational woman, colleague and mother.”  The article had pictures of his mother in war zones covering stories, sharing drinks with friends, and her holding a small child. Jon choked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that … me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems likely. The article talks about your disappearance as well. You were according to these records born in Metropolis and went missing when you were 6 months old.” Tim looked over at Jon. “You ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Do you have anything else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found your birth certificate.” Tim pulled up another document. “Seems you were eight pounds, with blue eyes and dark hair at birth. Name: Jonathan Samual Lane. Guess you Dad shortened it down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked at the scanned document with the symbols he assumed was his name next to a small black and white picture of him. This was him. His past and now his potential future. He could go back to being Jonathan lane again. “Did she have any family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do some more digging but it appears most seem to be deceased. Her friends did create a charitable cause though. The Lois Lane scholarship. It provides a yearly grant to young writers to go to college.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… Tim.” It was strange to be looking at his mothers life like this. So much that he didn’t know, so many things he wished he could have asked her came to his mind. He didn’t want to cry again but knew he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can read some of her articles to you if you like Jon. Maybe next time you come. I can select a few of the award winning ones.” Tim said looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that.” Jon smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded at him. There was a noise as Batman arrived back at the cave in the batmobile. The group assembled as he stepped towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening team. Jon.” He nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening sir.” Jon smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Do you have any word for us then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I relayed this to Tim.” He paused realising bat didn’t know yet about the code names being dropped. Batman looked at Dick who shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry on Jon.” He gestured for him to continue and Jon let out a small breath he was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian’s condition is continuing to improve well. He is out of his leg cast and he is able to move his fingers again with minimal issue.” He said. “But on a more pressing note. My father has started to narrow in on your location. He let me know he is sending spies into the cities in this region. He won’t give me more information then cities and I don’t feel I can press without raising suspicions.” He looked at the ground. It sounded so useless when framed as </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘so my dad is looking on your continent’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it is all he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok we will need to keep eyes on that. Dick, Steph, Cass you will be on extra patrols until we can locate this new agent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A general agreement was spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok good work Jon. Thank you for all your intel you have been bringing.” Batman smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Batman anything that helps to free him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel seeing as everyone else is open with you. I can let you know my name is Bruce Wayne.” He looked from Jon to the screens behind him. He smiled at him. “Welcome to the team Jonathan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had managed to see Damian a few times. The meetings had been sometimes short and sometimes longer. But all had felt too brief to Jon. Damian had been erratic. There were times when he saw him he would be happy and ask about news from his family or progress. But then other times he would sit in silence or get frustrated at the lack of progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon had arrived one of the latter days recently. He went in and saw Damian lying very still in bed. Awake but just staring at the ceiling. After Jon had checked on his wounds and how his leg was healing. Jon had attempted to talk to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a meeting with my father.” Jon said, “He doesn’t seem to expect anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Damian replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to start moving on your family but still seems a way off at the moment. But I have passed on what I knew when I saw your family a few nights ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go again tomorrow night. I should be able to sneak away without detection.” Jon rested his hand on top of Damian’s. “Do you want me to take any messages?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami… are you ok? Are you in pain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am just frustrated. Jon I want to get out of here.” Damian pulled his hand back and sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your leg and hand are both healing well and I know that your family are …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW!” Damian snapped. “But I feel… I feel so useless.” He looked down angrily at his hand and leg. “I want to be doing more to free myself. I am not some damned damsel who needs some blue eyed knight sweeping in to save them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am a prince actually.” Jon joked. But Damian wasn’t amused. “Sorry. Look Damian. We are so close to getting free. I know you're angry. But soon you will be able to take action I promise you. And in the meantime I can do anything you need. Just order me. What do you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I need!” Damian said, pushing up and away from Jon. “Some Kryptonite so if your dad comes in here I can defend myself. That would be great.” He looked angry. “Because right now I am helpless in here. I could literally be killed at any time based on his wimbs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sat still. “I don’t have any. I don’t even know where to start to find any.” He tried to reach for Damian but he swatted him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not touch me. If you cannot help me you are useless.” Damian said, “Just leave me. I do not want you near me right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Jon said quietly. He stood and walked to the door. “I will ask your family about your request. I will do everything in my power to bring you it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the cell. Nodded at Andrew who closed the cell and looked ahead as always. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was back in the bat cave a couple days later. He knew it was risky to come as frequently but he didn’t want to return to Damian without news of his request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had given him more freedom to explore the cave while waiting for Batman now. He was currently examining the cases of suits lining one of the walls. Looking down at a green and red number with a black cloak. He smiled. It was so strange to think of Damian ever being small enough to fit such an outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a noise behind him and saw Dick there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dick.” Jon said smiling. “Just looking at the old robin outfits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer it is odd looking at these old things.” He walks over to a different outfit and laughs. “I can’t believe I used to wear this into battle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were robin?” Jon said, looking at the other robin uniform “I thought Damian was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well it is a title or code name.” Dick said, “All of us here have been Robin at one point. More or less. It is the name of Batman’s number two. Currently that is Damian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian not tell you this.” Dick said looking quizzically at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. He doesn’t like talking about… anything personal or …” Jon trailed off. “Potentially disclosable information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He let the silence linger. “Damian is a complicated person Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded. “I know. He doesn’t want to talk to me about his feelings, even towards me. At least not before he is freed. He is worried about it.” Jon smiled. “But it is fine. I can wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled to Dick but saw his face was turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to ask some more questions but hear a noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce had arrived back. Jon jumped off the ledge and glided down to the main area in front of the computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He nodded in respect. “Batman.” He still didn’t feel comfortable using another name for the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded back at him. “Jon any news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian is getting restless. He wants out. He asked me to bring him any kryptonite you can afford to lose. So he can protect himself if my father comes back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is getting foolish. It isn't a safe idea for him to have a weapon.If they find it they will kill him.” Bruce dismissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is insistent on this.” Jon stood firm as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph” Bruce stood for some time thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean … We did get some glowing rocks.” Steph said, looking excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be sure they are the real deal though.” Jason said, “not without testing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked between the group. “Oh.” He fidgeted uneasily. “Ok but be aware I might throw up. The first time I encountered this stuff I fainted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off his cape and folded it on a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon. Are you sure you're ok with this? The way you describe this stuff it sounds nasty.” Dick said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer. Just be ready to put it in the lead box if I get bad.” He said smiling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim punched something into the computer and a panel in the wall opened. It contained a large box. Bruce walked over to it and opened it. A green glow filed the room. Jon felt the effects hit him in a wave. He felt dizzy and moved his arm to grab the chair to keep himself steady. As Bruce walked over he started to sweat and felt a strong pain building. He tried hard to stay still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulled back. “Jon are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep please … want to… prove it works…” He said forcing his arm out in front of him rolling up the sleeve. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked concerned but quickly moved forward gripping Jon’s arm with one hand and running the Krytonite over his skin. It cut through. Jon screamed. It felt like his skin was on fire. He tried to pull back but found his strength was gone. He started to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it stopped. He looked up through the haze and found Steph in front of him holding a cloth to his wound. Dick was braced behind him, stopping him falling. Bruce was back on otherside of the room holding the closed box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. we got proof.” Dick said firmly, “We don’t need to repeat the test.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree.” Bruce said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok Jon.” Steph said, she was now binding the cloth tightly around his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer I think so.” He smiled. The haze was lingering but he could feel his strength coming back to him. “So about getting some of that for Damian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group stared at him. “You still want him to have access to that stuff?” Tim said in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is really insistent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce stood quietly for a short while. “We will need a few days to shape the rocks into  weaponry. I will contact you when they are ready. We should be ready for the breakout soon so he can be given the weaponry when we do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I will let Dami know.” Jon smiled, he stood up fully now rolling his sleeve back down over his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused realising the group was staring. He started to go red. “Oh look at the time. I should be going. Contact me when the deadly murder rocks are ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he left the cave he heard the laughter. “Dami.” He heard someone laugh out loud. He could feel the heat in his face rising but he found himself smiling softly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got the call a few days later. He was told the new plan. Tomorrow night. Then freedom. Jon looked down at the daggers both had lead sheths holding back the poison inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian knew the blades were ready and that Jon had them to give him when the time was right. He was excited to have them in his hands. Jon was apprehensive. He never thought he would be giving someone a gift that could be used to take his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again he never thought he would love someone like Damian. He smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is gonna be so happy with them.’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about how exciting it was gonna be to hold him out in the open. To sit in the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled broadly. He hid the blades in his bed. Getting ready for the end of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tomorrow then it is over’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and started to head down towards the cells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside he saw Damian sit up a broad smile on his face. It was a rare site and brought joy to Jon to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are in a good mood Dami.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am gonna be out of this SHIT HOLE” He yelled at the room “Within 24 hours.” He said. He stood up and Jon moved to support him. The main cast had been removed and a binding had been fitted. It gave Damian far more movement but he was still unsteady on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be careful. You’re still -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you, my mother?.” Damian said jokingly. “Actually my mother would have probably jaded me for not having started walking within two days of the injury.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon raised an eyebrow at that. But he knew better than to ask about it. “You should still take it easy.” He made him sit back on the bed. “Hate for you too get hurt again when tomorrow we will be out of here.” He smirked at him and sat next to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot express how happy it will be to never see this place again.” Damian said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon raised a hand to his face. Damian placed his own over it and laced their fingers together. Jon smiled at him and felt the heat rising in his chest as they made eye contact. Damian placed his other hand on Jon’s neck and pulled him in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon. I want to … To thank you.” Damian said resting his forehead against Jon’s, “You have been so helpful over these last few months. It has been invaluable to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my love.” Jon said softly. “I should be thanking you though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Damian said, pulling back. “What have I done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You showed me a way out. You opened my eyes Dami to how this world is so much more than what I thought.” He signed. “It is why I love you. You make me see more in all things. You make me want to do better and be better. I came to earth thinking I loved it. You made me realise how much more there was to love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was pulled forward by Damian into a kiss. It was full of heat and passion. Damian lent in closer pushing Jon backwards so his back was against the wall and legs were out in front of him. Without breaking the kiss Damian sat himself on Jon’s lap. Jon groaned at the contact. He started to move his hands along Damian’s body pulling up his shirt a little and touching his abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian growled at him and broke the kiss starting to run his lips along Jon’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHIT. Dami. Rao.” He started to allow himself to indulge in Damian’s body, the weight of him in his lap, the feel of his muscles under his hands. The … bulge he felt grinding against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh a swear word. TT. Jon language.” Damian said, moving his own hands to be on Jon’s waist. He rolled his hips forward and Jon felt a jolt through his body. “Oh that was pleasant.” Damian rolled again. Jon’s head started to spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Damian’s hand go towards his trousers. Jon’s hand and grabbed Damian’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jon said. His voice was staggered and it was hard to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian looked surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t that I don’t want to. Rao Dami I want.” Jon lent his head forward so their foreheads were touching. “But I … I never… I haven't ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Damian said, Pulling back. “With a man before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With anyone. Only ever had a couple kisses and that was when I was younger.” He laughed. “Not exactly easy to find lovers when your dad is the all controlling ruler of your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is understandable. We could be slow. I can show you.” Damian suggested. “I am not an expert but I have had relations before with people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want ....” He looked bashfully away. “I don’t want my first time with you to be in here.” He looked around the room. “I want you to be completely free so that nothing is tainiting this memory.” He kissed him again softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Damian pulled back a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled. “Thank you. I love you Damian. I want every moment with you to be perfect.” He laughed. “Also this place is filthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it is.” Damian said, his lips curled up into a small smile. He brushed his hands over Jon’s face then pulled back getting off Jon’s lap. He suddenly seemed tenser. “I should have asked first. For that you have my apologies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is ok.” Jon smiled. “You are excited about getting free. We both got a little. Well excited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t say anything but relaxed a little. Jon lay down on the bed and pulled Damian into a cuddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there chatting about nothing in particular until Jon knew he needed to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got up he got on his knees on the edge of bed and took Damian’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian. I am so happy. I can’t wait to be out of here.” He kissed his hands. “I will protect you tomorrow and all days after. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon.... thank you.” Damian spoke softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bells rang out over the compound. Jon took a deep breath and forced the smile off his face. He hid the blades within his suit and flew out of his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined his father and Kon high above the site and looked towards the hill to the west. Blazing across it was a large bat. The fire was starting to spread and yells from below informed them that sightings of the bat and others were coming in from the nearby town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this Kal. They are trying to draw you out.” Kon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I cannot let this stand.” Kal smiled. “If they want me to come out to them then I will. This ends now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon hovered nearby. “Father. I will organise the guards. I can send them out to hold the road. Prevent them from escaping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal turned only just noticing Jon there. “Good. Good Yes see it done.” He said not really paying attention. He flew off and Kon followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon allowed himself to smile. He landed in the courtyard and ordered the guards to head out. He knew where to send them to be perfectly in the wrong place to find the family. He saw the men line up and start to head out. As soon as the guards in the compound were gone and only a small force remained he dashed to the armory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he knocked out the couple remaining men and found his prize in one of the lock cabinets in the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sped faster than he ever thought possible to the cell. Seeing Andrew there looking scared at him. “Sir please don't-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew. I am sorry but if I leave you awake they will likely kill you for helping me.” Jon whacked him on the back on the head and Andrew dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door hit the wall at the back of the cell. Damian was already standing in the cell having finished tying together the chair legs into a makeshift crutch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” He said, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon flew to him and extended his arm holding out the swords. “For you.” He said. Damian took them looking please strapping them to his back quickly. “And…” He pulled the blades from under his waistband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh got something for me there.” Damian joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh not the time.” He handed him the blades. “They are … intense so please don’t take them out until we clear. I need to be able to fly at speed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian took them and smiled; it was a look that almost scared Jon. “Don’t worry these aren’t for now.” He attached them to his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready.” Jon said stepping forward and holding his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait one last thing.” Damian turned and looked around the room. “Fuck you, you piece of shit room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. “Ok now I am ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled and lifted Damain off the ground. Holding him bridal style. He ran them out of the room at a blur. As soon as they reached the courtyard he paused before leaping into the air. He could hear a few yells but paid them no heed. He flew fast heading towards the woods. The light of the setting sun blazing around them. Its red glow surrounded them. Jon felt Damian lean against him turning his face to feel the light on it. If he could make it to the tree line then he would be clear, they would be clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at Damian. His face was caught in the setting sun and a smirk was on his face as he leant in Jon more. Damian opened his eyes catching Jon looking at him and seemed to suddenly stiffen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok Damian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like he was about to say something when they heard the yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JON!” His blood froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop flying.” He heard Damian yell spinning himself so he was on Jon’s back legs clinging around his waist. Damian faced backwards and drew his sword. “Fuck you, you psychopathic dictator.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian. Please he could kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he is distracted with me he won’t shoot you out of the sky!” Damian retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JON! Stop now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Damian yelled back. “Keep flying Jon. Don't look back.” Jon focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little further then we will be in the tree line. We can lose him once-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both felt the blast of the super breath hit them. Jon lost altitude and started to tumble. He desperately grabbed at Damian pulling him into his chest. As they hit the ground Jon turned so his body hit the earth and Damian’s was custoned on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! You ok Jon.” Damian said, pushing himself up and using his crutch to stand tall again. Jon groaned but stood up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. We should keep moving before-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad hit the ground in front of them. His eyes were glowing and he looked enraged. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jon. What. Are. You. Doing.” He said, stalking towards them. Jon turned into a fighting pose and Damain’s free hand went to his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am leaving dad. I am taking Damian and leaving. I can’t do this anymore.” Jon spoke trying to sound strong but the fear in his voice was evident. “This is wrong. I don't want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kal said. “He has turned you against me. He has put thoughts into your head Jon. Don’t you see. He needed you to get out. This is his plan to stop us. He needs you to turn on me or else they cannot win.” Kal moved closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there.” Damian said. He unsheathed the blade just enough so that the green glow was visible. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jon felt it and saw his dad freeze. “Where did you….” He looked at Jon, his eyes filled with anguish. “Jon… How could you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to be free.” Jon said. The pain hurt but he took a step closer to Damian. “I am not going to live a lie any longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal looked at Jon then back to Damian. Then something in him seemed to snap. “HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SON FROM ME!” He lunged forward, his speed reduced but still rapid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he dropped clutching his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade had left Damian’s belt and had been thrown precisely into Kal-El’s upper leg embedding itself to the handle. Damian straightened up from his throwing position and turned to Jon. “We need to move that will not stop him for long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You … You just threw a dagger at my dad. You just stabbed -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was going to kill us. JON! We need to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon felt Damian’s hand on his face. “Jon come on.” Jon snapped out of his trance and lifted Damian onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon…” He heard his dad call to him. He shut his eyes. “Please Jon dont do this.” He started to run into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran at random trying to ensure his direction was unclear. Then eventually turned and started to head towards the rendezvous point. Damian was clutched to him occasionally asking him questions. After nearly twenty minutes of running then entered the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could see the vehicles there. Mostly hidden from above by tarps. They could also see several members of the family. Jon stopped just short of them and started to laugh. He could feel the tears coming from his eyes as they looked towards him and started to run over. He lifted Damian into the air and spun around pulling him close into a hug. Pulling apart after a moment he put Damian down and steady him. His hands on his waist. Looking deep into his eyes, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian. We made it. We’re-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt pain. He saw Damian had drawn the other dagger. “Dami?” He felt like he was going to be sick . “What? Why?” He slipped, falling to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Damian screamed. He was shaking. “Stop it. Stop this pretending. You knew what this was!” He looked so … Jon at first thought it was anger but no… he realised he looked so scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian please I love-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking.” Damian’s voice was shaking slightly. Jon had never heard it falter like that. He saw a tear run down his cheek. Damian held the blade out, pressing it into Jon’s neck. Jon felt a trickle of blood drip down onto his shoulder. “I could kill you. I do not want to hear your lies any longer. Jon. I told you I needed to escape. That was what this was a way to escape for both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian…” Jon felt like he was going to black out he felt woozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian Stop!” Jon heard a voice distantly but didn’t take his eyes from Damian’s. He saw people approaching, reaching towards Damian, grabbing the blade from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Please…. Please Dami.” Then he passed out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damian being emotionally fine. He's fine. </p><p>Jon is absolutely fine. </p><p>Yep this is all fine.</p><p>Also you can't be mad I said sorry right at the start.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am free. Free.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian sat in the cave as his brother Dick looked over his old injuries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am home. This is amazing.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>So why did he feel so cold? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason had tackled him to the ground pulling the blade from him. The blade he had held to Jon’s throat. He hadn’t seen Jon since then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian had been bundled into a vehicle and taken back home after some detours to ensure they were not being tailed. He had seen Jon’s unconscious form be taken to another car. When he had arrived back, that vehicle was already back in the cave. But Jon was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t asked yet about where he was and thankfully no one in his family had asked him about what had happened. He knew soon he would be required to give his debrief but for now he sat being poked and prodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Little D despite all logic you seem in remarkable health.” Dick said, giving him a pat on the back. “I mean your leg’s still in a shit state, and you are going to need to do physio on that hand. But all in all it could be a lot worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to learn.” Damian said, accepting a cup of coffee from Tim. “Thank you Drake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes and walked off without saying a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too.” Damian called at his back. “What is his problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Dick said, “We've been spending a lot of time with Jon planning your rescue. I think … we are all just surprised by your … reaction.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stood up grabbing his crutch. He looked at Dick sternly. “I do not need to provide explanation for my actions. You were not there. I am going to retire for the evening. I assume my room has not been turned into a gym or storage space since I left?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian hobbled off. Once he got to his room he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to his dresser and pulled out some Pajamas. After stripping off his old clothes he laid down in his bed. He allowed himself the moment to enjoy the feeling of softness of the sheets and pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Free.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind started to drift off into sleep. He started to relax when the images of Jon came into his mind. Jon’s smiling and spinning him in the air. So happy to be out with him. Him leaning in to kiss him. His tears and cry’s of confusion as Damian held the blade to his throat. He rolled over putting his head in a pillow screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am free. Stop this now. Allow me to be free from these feelings.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forced his body to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When  he awoke some time later. Someone was knocking on his door. He saw sunlight coming in through his window. The warm glow hitting his skin felt nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” He said, sitting up in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dick walked in holding a tray with some food and a mug of tea on it. “Breakfast for you sir.” He said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Damian said, rolling his eyes. The tray was set down on bed next to him. Dick sat on a chair nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling.” Dick looked at him concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel sore and my hand is aching. My muscles have deteriorated significantly due to my perlong isolation and I will require weeks yet of healing for my leg to be at full function. But you learnt all that yesterday.” Damian said, eating his porridge and smiling at the pleasant taste. “So I am assuming that the question was more about my mental state then physical?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be frank. Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine. I have been through worse as a child.” Damian continued to eat. “Torture and isolation were basic training for the league.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realise that doesn’t actually put me at any ease right Damian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you Grayson. I have a strong mental will. Nothing in there affected me more than how I can handle on my own.” He put his food to the side looking sternly at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian. You know I have to ask about what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was captured partroling. I was foolish and got too close. I was spotted and apprehended. I was interrogated physically and did not reveal any information. I was then assigned a guard. I made it my mission to escape via earning his trust. After the team’s failed attempt to break me out, I was able to convince my at that point former guard to free me and to bring information to you. He did and I was freed.” Damian rattled off. “There. My field report.” He picked up his tea drinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian… Jon was more than just a guard.” Dick said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know what sort of connection you are getting at but I assure you I kept my eyes on the mission at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick sighed. Rubbing his neck he spoke again. “Damian, I know our family is not great at emotions. But Jon seems to have… a lot of them. Mostly towards you. He seemed to be under the impression that there was something more going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not sexually involved with Jon if that is what you are trying to get at here.” Damian snapped. His Patience was wearing thin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God Damian that wasn’t what I meant.” Dick said, “Just we know stuff went on and he confronted his dad over it. He left everything under the assumption that you -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT JUDGE ME.” Damian spoke strong and firmly. “You were not there, you have no idea what that hell was like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up fully in bed looking directly at his brothers. “I did what I had to do. Did I use him? Yes. He was a useful tool. I needed a person who I could persuade to free me. I realised he found me attractive and I used that too. I do not find joy in having led to him abandoning everything. But I do not regret what I did.” He spoke clearly and direct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not judging you Damian. You … as you say ‘did what you had to do’. But Jon is here now.” He looked at Damian. “The consequences still exist whether or not what you did was justified. He is part of the fall out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume he is contained. That we don’t have much to worry about him causing trouble?” Damian said, drinking his tea again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We didn’t put him in the red cell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” Damian said, he looked daggers at him. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon is not our prisoner. He is our ally.” Damian looked at him fuming. “Damian. He helped us in breaking you out. He has given us invaluable information about his father and of the capabilities of his forces. Jon has done more to help push our cause forward then any spy mission or stealth force has in months.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But he is not going to betray us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He turned coat before. Why do you feel he won't again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he loves you.” Dick said. He let it hang in there air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does not love m-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He believes he does. I am inclined to believe him.” Dick walked over and sat on bed. He placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “You do not have to care for him back. No one expects that of you. But you are going to need to talk to him. He deserves that from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian hung his head. “I didn’t expect it to go as far as it did.” He spoke quietly. “I never put that training into effect before. I didn’t know his father was bigoted before I tried to seduce him. I would not have wanted him to be hurt being outed because of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian why did … did you pull the blade out on him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stiffened. He sat still for a while thinking. Slowly he spoke. “I was scared. I needed to end the lie. I did not … I did not want him…” He stopped, “No that is not it. I was scared, Scared he would try to kiss me. That I would kiss him back. If I did that when we were out of the  cell… It would mean that we… that I…” He trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to think about those feelings you don’t have a bit more Little D.” Dick said smiling. He stood to leave then stopped. “Oh almost forgot.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letters. He turned them over so the drawings were facing out. “These are pretty good. Thought you might want them back. This one is particularly well drawn. A lot of attention to detail.” He smiled again, laying them down on the side table. He walked towards the door. “Chat later Damian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked over at the drawings. His drawing of Jon was on top. Jon was smiling, tongue out as he was focusing on drawing Damian, drawing him. The image even showed the slight smudges on Jon’s fingers from the charcol. Jon’s soft eyes seemed so alive, full of joy. Damian slowly picked up the drawing to look more closely at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat in his room. It was a nice space, with a  large bed, soft sheets and most comforts someone could ask for. He had a window which overlooked a large garden. He hadn’t moved yet off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had woken up here the night before. Some of the team had been with him. He asked where Damian was. They hadn’t been able to meet his eye. He remembered what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he sat. He must have slept in the hours between because it was now light out, but couldn’t remember. He was fiddling with the bandage around his neck. He wondered if the cut would scar. It hadn’t been that deep but he didn’t know what effect Kyritonite had on him long term. The cut on his arm still hadn’t fully healed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind drifted over to thoughts of Damian. To whether he was ok. If he was angry at him. Thinking about his face holding the blade. The angry words he had said as tears fell from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon started to cry again. Sobbing and letting his body curl up into a ball. He felt his body shaking. As his sadness started to consume him. He pulled the sheets around himself trying to block out the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud bang as the door to his room was kicked open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up in bed sitting upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK enough of that shit!” Jason said. Stroling over. “Come on, we're going out.” He pulled the bed sheets back and dropped them on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jon said, as Jason stood in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going out.” He said folding his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because your crying can be heard across the mansion and I am fed up with it. So I am taking you somewhere to let out all these ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>feels’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have.” He said bluntly. “So get up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” Jon stood up and whipped his eyes. Then he stopped hesitating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ummm…” Jon looked down at his clothes, he was still in his El uniform. The family crest blasen across his chest. He looked down at it and felt sick. “I need something else to wear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yer that shit not gonna work. You look like a dictator. Emphasis on dick part.” He smirked. “One sec.” He walked out of the room. “HAY RICHARD! JON NEEDS SOME CLOTHES. … WHAT? … YES … CAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE A PRICK IN THAT ‘S’ SHIT… YER THAT SHOULD WORK … GREAT BRING IT HERE.” He walked back in. “Dick just bringing you something else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank… you?” Jon said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for some time. Before Dick came in and smiled at Jon sadly. “Hi Jon. Here you go.” He put a pair of jeans, a black jacket and a t-shirt on the bed, then walked out quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right get dressed and meet me downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” He smirked and walked off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon did as he was told. The top fit him well enough but the jeans were tight. Considering he wore spandex most of the time he somehow felt more exposed in Dick’s jeans. He picked up the jacket realising it had the same blue bird on the back and the nightwing uniform. He shook his head pulling it on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his old uniform. He ran his hand over the symbol on the front. He lifted up examining the red and blue uniform in full. He took a deep breath and dropped it in the bin before walking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he got downstairs he saw Jason waiting for him in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great come on.” He said walking outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself led over to a motorbike. He got on behind Jason who drove them off into Gotham. The city looked different in the day. It was still dirty and dingy. But it also was bustling. It was a melting pot of activity. He could smell food vendors selling interesting dishes. Hear yelling of people both in anger and happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself not being able to focus on where they were going because he spent so long looking at what they were traveling through. So when they suddenly stopped in front of a large warehouse he was disorientated. He could hear sea birds and assumed they must be near the harbour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Jason had started to walk over to a side door. Jon jumped off and followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This city is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A massive shit hole on the face of a turd nation.” Jason said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is so alive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason looked at him and smirked. “You really are an optimist.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He led Jon inside. He saw a large empty space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One sec.” Jason walked to a wall and pulled a lever. A series of targets started to be pulled up into locations around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled two guns out from under his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Errrr Jason.” Jon said, stepping backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Jason laughed. “Like these could harm you. You need to let off some steam so here.” He threw the gun to him. “I am gonna teach you to shoot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon caught it but stumbled a little. “Wont this raise attention.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naaaa. Because, A: this is gotham and B: this place is sound proofed. I come here when I need to relax.” He lined up a shot and fired. The blast rang out and the target fell down. “Boom bullseye.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is relaxing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, just give it a try.” Jason said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked down at the gun. He held it up in front of himself lining it up and pulling the trigger. The shot went wide and the kickback surprised Jon. He didn’t fall back but he definitely felt it. But at the same time the rush felt good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok that was crap.” Jason laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hay it is my first time holding one of these.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Square your shoulders. Only use one hand on the gun. You're strong enough you don't need two it will just mess up your shot.” Jason walked over and corrected his posture. “Ok try to aim for that nearer one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon did as he was told he pulled the trigger and this time the shot hit on the side of the target. He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. Ok go again try and keep eyes open and really focus. Your hands are shaking, try to stop that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon fired again. The target fell. “YES.” He yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels good right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer it does. But I thought you guys don’t umm… like guns.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don't use these in the field anymore. But … I used to be freelance, let's say. I had different methods back then.” He looked down at his gun then fired off a couple more shots knocking down the targets with ease. “Still got it. I like to just use them now for fun.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled and tried to line up another shot. He didn’t get it quite right and Jason corrected him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time Jason spoke. “Soooo… want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon signed. He did feel better, less like he was gonna collapse from the mear thought of Damian. But as soon as Jason said that the pain came back. He raised his gun again and fired. “I loved him so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer we know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cared for him. I helped him with anything he needed.” Jon fired another shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave up everything. I betrayed my father, family, race for him.” He shot again feeling the anger building in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he attacked me.” Jon’s eyes lit up and he fired a blast from them destroying the target and taking a chunk of the concrete floor with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okkk…” Jason came over taking the gun out of Jon’s hands. “Right time to calm down a little Johnny boy.” He placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder feeling him breathing heavily. His eyes were still glowing red and tears had started to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jon muttered. “I just don’t know what to do now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shit show to be honest.” Jason said, he walked over to the edge of the room and sat on the ground back against the wall. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and patted the ground next to him. Jon moved over and joined him sitting. “Look. Damian is… to be honest a complete prick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at him surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him and all. He is my little bro. But the boy has some massive mental issues.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jon said softly, not moving. “No thank you.” He said as Jason offered him a cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shrugged and took another long drag on his own cigarette. “Look I am not trying to say I am a great case for emotional maturity but compared to Damian I am a fucking realsionship therapist.” Jason laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon hummed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are sorry you got wrapped up in this the way you did.” Jason said seriously. “We all used you to get Damian out. He used you the most, but we knew he was doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon's head fell. “So the letters told you then about his plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to try and cut ya bit. But the rest, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all must think me an idiot.” Jon said brushing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naaa. You are in love. People do dumb shit for their loved ones.” Jason said, placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Look, we want to help you be ok. But we need to get some clarification first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed. “You’ll are worried I might betray you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of. We just want to be sure you're still with us… fully.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat and thought. After a minute he let out a slight laugh. “I don’t have much of a choice. I can’t go back. Dad will kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could just leave.” Jason said. He leant against the wall. “None of us would judge you if you decided that you don't want to go back but you don’t want to stick with us either. It is alot to expect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I … think I want to stay with you guys.” Jon said. “I … I want this war to end. I know I can help stop it.” He looked over at him and smiled. “Assuming it doesn’t cause too much trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Jason said. “I’ll make sure the little psychopath doesn’t go after you again. I mean we all have been grateful for your help so far so we own you that much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jon nodded. “Thanks.” He lowered his head. “Why does he hate me so much? I thought I had shown I was truly sorry … Maybe my actions just can’t be forgiven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that.” Jason said, he looked at Jon in a serious way. “If that was the case me and Damian be fucked. Like it is bull shit if he can’t let the actions you did under your dad’s thumb go. He is being a massive hypocrite for one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason smiled. “It isn’t my place to be spilling all the secrets about his past. But yer, he’d be a massive MASSIVE hypocrite. I will tell him so when I see him later.” He poked Jon in the chest. “Not saying you off the hook for everything. But you’re trying and that is what I care about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Jason.” Jon smiled. “I sort of assumed you were taking me out here to kick my teeth in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naa you suffered enough. But no sucking any other of my family’s necks ok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that is going to be an issue.” Jon laughed but it was a hollow sounding laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look it is gonna hurt Jon. But if you need to let off any steam you are always welcome to come here and destroy shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks I might take you up on that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. Want to shoot some more stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer I think I do.” He said standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah gun therapy a perfectly healthy way to get out your feels</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been avoiding each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Jon and Damian were determined to interact as little as possible and for the first week this went without any issue. The place was large enough and Damian was still limited in his movements that they went most of seven days before they were forced to be in the same space together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group had called a meeting to discuss the plans moving forward. Damian was explicitly told to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian had arrived early seeing Tim in his usual spoke at the computer. He limped over to another chair and sat. Nodding at him. “Drake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian.” He nodded back. “You seem to be getting around better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t take too long. I doubt Bruce is planning to launch another major attack until you are fit. This is probably just an update meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT, I fail to see why I have to be here then. I have given all the information I have about this.” Damian said, slumping back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you need to know about what the rest of us have been doing as well. We are a oh what's the word… team Damian.” Tim said, folding his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look we all know why you have been avoiding meetings.” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not. Drake.” Damian said, shooting him daggers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I won’t but you know it is true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others filtered in one by one. Lightly chatting among themselves. Jon entered and froze seeing Damian. They looked at each other then walked down and stood besides Jason. Avoiding Damian’s eyes. Damian also looked away trying to focus on anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercifully Bruce arrived shortly after.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello all.” He said walking into the group. “Damian good to see you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Father.” Damian said. He sat up straight in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the last few days we have had reports of Kal-El moving further into this region.” He nodded to Tim who pulled up images of Kal and his forces. “He has moved on Metropolis. It is likely he will be at our gates soon. We need to be more careful over the next few weeks. His spies are almost certainly in the city.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do if we find any?” Jason spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they see you take them in. If not try to remain hidden. Taking them out will only raise suspicion onto our location.” Bruce replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are we going to strike back at him.” Damian said, he folded his arms. “I for one do not like sitting here waiting for him to pick us off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not doing anything until you’re healed.” Bruce said firmly. “As for the rest of us-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that is not fair. I am fine I can be of assistance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you would be a liability right now. You can assist from here but you are not allowed in the field until you are able to run without a brace.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT” Damian slumped into his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at the ground. A small smile on his face. Damian felt the frustration building seeing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is laughing at me!’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying. I believe he is moving systematically through the east coast cities. We need to get an idea of his new base of operations. Data of the location of his new base is vital for us to proceed. Also although we haven’t been able to reach any of our old Meta human connections but it might be worth putting out some calls again. His new movements might have pushed any of those left out of hiding.” Bruce looked pained for a moment before recovering. “We also need aerial information. Jon, I want you to conduct reconnaissance for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Jon said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian’s head whipped up. He was angry now. He was about to speak but Tim put a hand on his shoulder holding him back. He growled in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce ignored him. “It will be vital you keep a low profile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do my best,” Jon smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian muttered quietly under his breath. “You look pretty exposed to me right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes shot to him. Damian went red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fucking super hearing’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon pulled at his shirt a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Bruce said. “Dick and Jason, you are on patrol tonight. Cass and Steph tomorrow. Tim I want you to run Jon through the operations here. Get him all set up with gear he will need. Jon, you are on rotation now for partoling as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon beamed. “I won't let you down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian fumed in his chair. Jon looked over at him and then dropped his head. Several eyes looked toward Damian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is all we have right now. Continue to chase the leads on meta’s. Soon we can move but for now stay vigilant. We cannot falter now.” Bruce said. “You are dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian reached for his crutch to stand. “Not you Damian. I want a word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked at his father. “Why me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else filed out. Damian noticed that Jon was chatting away with Jason and Dick. Jason leant in and whispered in Jon’s ear and Jon laughed. Damian felt so mad about how cosy cosy they were being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son. You need to get passed whatever this is with Jon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see what I am doing wrong Father.” Damian said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian. I am not going to pretend to understand how weird it must be to see Jon being here and allowed to wonder free.” Bruce walked over and stood in front of Damian. “But he is invaluable to us right now. Not only his powers but his knowledge is vital to us being about to take down Kal-El.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird does not really begin to explain how I feel about it. He is an alien who until very recently was perfectly happy to be ruler of this planet.” Damian hissed. “He was my jailure and interrogator.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He. Was also the person who freed you. Who sacrificed everything and risked his own life to see you to safety. Fighting off his own father in the process.” Bruce folded his arms. “That is more than enough for me to believe he is serious in his intentions to help us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian you are going to need to learn to deal with him. Because I am not having in fighting.” Bruce bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Damian I know it is strange. But please Jon isn’t a bad man. I need you to be able to at the very least tolerate him enough to not make snide remarks about him every chance you get.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot promise that.” Damian said, not looking at his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian you are not a child, and this isn’t a game.” Bruce said, starting to lose his temper. “I do not care if you are angry. Jon is part of the team. Talk it out with him. Get in a fight in the training room if you have to. But work this out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce stood up and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sat alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This isn't fair.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He got to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘FINE. I will talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to fuck off. Then I can just go back to my life.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was at the edge of the training arena with Tim, watching Dick and Jason sparing. He wasn’t talking much but observing the brothers mock and attack each other. Dick’s acrobatic tricks seemed overly flashy to Jon but he couldn’t fault the effectiveness. Jason was clearly familiar with this style though and was dodging with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Dick. I said I needed a workout today.” Jason said, dodging again and pushing aside a kick. He sweaped his legs low attempting to take out Dick’s legs. Dick flipped out the way tucking up and rolling out. He spun out of the roll but found that Jason had followed him. Forcing Dick to cross his arms over his chest to shield another kick from Jason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick smiled at his brother. “Not bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to spar for a while. Jon watched in awe and found himself really impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so fast, and changed tactics constantly. His own training had focused on his powers, now watching this he released he really could do with having better rapid tactical thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the show?” Tim asked, learning forward over the rail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer. This is so cool. I want to learn to do that!” He said pointing as Dick again flipped over Jason’s head pivoting on the landing and kicking Jason in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you fly?” Tim said, looking at him with a side eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes. But that’s so much cooler.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laughed. “I am sure we can do some sparring with you. But you're gonna have to promise no super strength.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jon beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it is useful for you to gain superior fighting skills. Your spatial awareness is attrous and if we end up fighting against your father it will be vital you do not hold the team back because you can't adapt fast enough.” A voice from behind them said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon spun around seeing Damian standing there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How did he sneak up on me with a crutch?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim lazily turned around. “Hi Damian. Nice of you to join us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT” Damian clicked frustratingly at Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LITTLE D.” Dick called from the arena. He had managed to get Jason in a head lock and was waving with his other arm. “Good to see you. How- Argg”. He doubled over as Jason punched him in the stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grayson. Stop talking and focus on your enemy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a laugh from the arena as Jason flipped out the way of another attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at Damian who was not paying him any attention. He could see the bandages around his hand had been switched recently. He saw that his cuts seemed to have mostly healed. He also noticed the faintest remnants of the bruises and bites on his neck, almostly having fully disappeared now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away. He pushed off the railing. “Excuse me. See you later Tim.” He said, starting to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian put out his arm stopping him. Tim straightened up preparing to intervene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian met Jon’s eyes. “We need to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed that the sparing had stopped. Jason and Dick also looked over with interest. “Ok.” Jon said. He folded his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As strange as it seems Jon I do not actually want my entire family involved in my personal business. So I would request we do this somewhere more private.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked down towards Jason for support. Jason just shrugged at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Jon said. “You lead the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Damian replied, he turned on the spot and limped out the room. “We can talk in my room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Jason called after them. “Remember to use protec-” He was cut off by Dick sweeping his legs out from under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian raised one finger in response not turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached Damian’s room. Damian sat at a chair by the window, gesturing for Jon to sit in another chair. He chose to stay standing leaning on the window frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Damian.” Jon said, “Where do you want to start.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian folded his hands in his lap. “I want you to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not happening.” Jon said, he felt angry in his chest. “Next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel it would be better for everyone if you did. Especially you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Jon-El.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Jon Snapped. “I don’t want to be called by that name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine just Jon.” Damian said, rolling his eyes. “We clearly cannot work together. We do not trust each other. So working in a team together is an obvious liability. Not only for ourselves but for our entire group. Therefore, seeing as this team consists of mostly my family it makes logical sense for you to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could just get over yourself.” Jon retorted. “And accept my honest help to your  family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Damian you suck at actually talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian scowled at him but didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we need to talk about what happened.” Jon felt a pain in his chest. “But you don’t even seem to want to acknowledge it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, why bring something that meant nothing. It was a lie. I fail to see how discussing it will be productive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it wasn’t to me!” Jon said, he slapped a hand to his chest. He could feel his emotions building up within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon you do not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you fucking dare!” Jon screamed. “Don't you dare tell me how I don’t actually love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon.” Damian maintained his composure not moving in his chair. “I was using my training to manipulate your emotions. I allowed myself to be open with you and draw you in. It was a deliberate deception. Any feelings you are experiencing are a result of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt the tears falling. “But I feel so much for you Damian. I know they are real to me, and I know that not everything you told me was a lie.” Jon walked over to the other side of the room where Damian’s art supplies were. “You were truthful about your passions, your dislikes and about hobbies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. Me telling you I enjoyed painting is not me expressing real emotions. It was a way to get you talking about your own interests. To make you feel attached to me so you couldn’t kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt like he had been kicked in the chest. He leant on the wall. “So you never felt for me at all? Even when we were…” He trailed off. He shut his eyes and saw Damian above him pulling at his shirt, hands running over his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Damian shift in his seat. Jon turned to meet his eyes. Damian was looking at the floor. “I never meant for you to get as attached to me as you did.” Damian finally responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I did.” Jon spat. “And you didn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT. Jon this is not the point of our conversation. This in fact is proving my point which is that clearly we are incompatible as a team.” Damian looked up again. Jon could have swore Damian faltered as he met his gaze. “Therefore you have to … go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And As I Told You.” Jon crossed his arms, his voice raised. “I am not going!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon be sensible.” Damian was starting to raise his own voice now. “It is not fair or safe to the group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No don’t you pretend this is about anything other than your desire to not see me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon I am not some child I can compartmentalise my own feelings from what I think is right for the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH SURE. That is why at the meeting you literally growled at me for being given responsibilities. Please you are not as emotionally mature as you think you are.” Jon snorted. “You hate even looking at me, and especially hate seeing me near your family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe it is because seeing my JAILURE accepted into my family is a ridiculous situation.” Damian stood using the chair for support. His composure breaking. “It is frustrating seeing you just slot into this team like you belong here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am only here because of you!” Jon yelled. “Your family took me in because I gave up everything for you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not ask you to do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH NO. You knew exactly what getting me to free you meant. And I don’t fault you for that. I am actually grateful to be free from that shit.” Jon said, “BUT. That doesn’t mean it is fair for you to treat me like I am just here for no reason. I am here and I want to help and I can help, AND I WILL HELP.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I do not want you to!” Damian shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well again that is a YOU problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU!” Damian yelled storming over, struggling a little but getting up in Jon’s face after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to!” Jon snarked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked daggers at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did that hit a nerve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did. I had you grinding on top of my with your hand on my-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I did.” Damian growled. “It was part of the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Jon folded his arms. Very aware of just how close Damian was to him. “I already agreed at that point to get you out. You wanted me. Just admit it. It doesn’t mean you freaking cared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT.” Damian tried to turn around but he lost his footing as his leg slipped slightly under his weight. He knocked a lamp onto the group and he tried to grab out for support. It landed on the floor and smashed with a loud sharp sound. Jon’s arms grabbed his waist as he fell, steading him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon could feel Damian’s pulse through his skin. It was rapid. “Damian…” He spoke softly. “Please can we talk about this as adults.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian pushed his hands off steading himself on the wall. “Get off me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Jon let him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian didn’t make any moves to get further away. “I find you attractive.” He spoke firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh.” Jon wanted so badly to reach out for him again but held himself back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It changes nothing.” Damian said firmly. “If anything it only strengthens my argument that you should -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop telling me to leave!” Jon threw up his arms and stormed around so he was again in front of Damian. “I am not going anywhere. Damian I am not leaving. I need to see this through.” He paused before yelling. “You changed my life. I don’t care if it was all fake the impact on my world was real. I realize now that I have to stop my father. That I have to save this planet. YOU might not give a shit about the time we spent together or think we should forget it but I can't. Because my life changed completely as soon as I met you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will likely love you forever for helping me see the truth. I can survive you not giving a shit about me. But you cannot expect me to leave after the impact you made on me. So Fuck you I am staying.” He stopped. His breathing was heaving and his heart was pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are serious?” Damian said. It wasn’t really a question but Jon nodded in response. Damian tried to look away but Jon’s gaze held him in place. “I did not realise the … effect I had had.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is because you are an idiot.” Jon said, wiping away a tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a beat then Jon took a step closer. “Damian why… why did you try to kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian’s body froze. “I… I wasn’t going to kill you.” He dropped his head. “Jon you were truthful with me just now about the way I changed your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian took a deep breath. “Then I will be completely honest.” He took a deep breath. “My family knew of my manipulation of you, but you had told them you loved me. In that moment in the clearing you looked at me. I believed you were going to kiss me. I panicked.” Damian’s eyes were laser focused on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because.... Because if you kissed me and they saw and I kissed you back… Then we would be together in the open.” Damian said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that have been a problem.” Jon said softly, he took another step closer so he was mere inches from Damian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon I have not talked to you before about my past. But let me say that it was not what you would call happy. I saw all the worst ways people hurt those they are close to. Or get hurt. Because of that I do not do relationships. Or love.” Damian looked up and only then seemed to realise how close they were. “I am not worthy of it. I truly believe that you will be better off not being involved with me. So seeing as I clearly have complex feelings towards you and you have some strange reverse stockholm syndrome for me that any relationship would be terrible. So in that moment of panic I reacted by pulling the knife on you. I thought it would be better than continuing down a road that would only lead to more pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SO Your best solution to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I find this guy hot and he is about to kiss me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to slit my throat?!” Jon fumed. “GREAT plan there Dami. Really thought that one through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was panicking.” Damian yelled back. “I was not in full control of my mental faculties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AND WHY WAS THAT!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BECAUSE YOU LOOKED UNBELIEVABLY ATTRACTIVE AND YOU HAD JUST SAVED MY LIFE! AND IN THAT MOMENT I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING MORE THAN FOR YOU TO KISS ME AND THE REALISATION TERRIFIED ME.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They paused for a few seconds before they crashed together. Jon pulled Damian up so he was supporting his weight. Damian pushed into the kiss, his hands gripping Jon’s shoulders. Jon found himself pushing Damian backwards so they hit the wall hard. Damain gasped as he found his back against the cold wall. Jon used this to deepen the kiss. Damian let a small groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian?” Jon said, pulling his lips away. “What are we doing?” He looked into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon... “ Damian pulled him even closer, resting the foreheads together. “I am a fucking coward. I keep trying to push my feelings away and it is not working. So right now.” He lowered his hand so it was cupping Jon through his tight jeans. “I want to see where this goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our relationship or just tonight.” Jon said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.” Damian pulled Jon back into a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian pushed into the wall as leverage and lifted his legs up so he could hook them around Jon’s waist. Wincing slightly at the pain in his leg but powering through it. Jon groaned at the increased contact. Jon again deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Damain’s mouth. He supported his weight easily with one hand moving to below Damian ass. Damian’s head rolled back and he let out a hiss as Jon squeezed his butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon suddenly moved him so that he was no longer on the wall but instead sitting up on the dresser. Some items fell off landing on the floor with a thud. Neither of them noticed as they used the new angle to allow for even more contact. Jon broke the kiss and started to tug at Damian’s shirt. He quickly allowed it to be thrown across the room at such force that he was pretty sure it had knocked a painting off the wall. He felt Jon’s mouth latch onto his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Jon.” He let out a low growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami. Arrr…. Are you… Ok with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He snapped. “No more talking.”  Pulling him into another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon chose to not argue right now. He could feel Damian’s hands moving to his belt. He moved to give him more access. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He said against his lips, as Damian started to unzip the jeans. He rolled his hips into him causing Damian to bite his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so lost in the moment they didn’t realise the door had opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH SHIT!” They heard. Their heads snapped to the side to see Dick hand on the doorknob. “Sorry I heard yelling. And sounds of breaking… Never mind.” He slammed the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was bright red. He felt Damian groan but this time not in a good way into his neck. Jon didn’t move away; he could still feel his and Damian’s pulse racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No they are fine.” They heard being called outside. “No really. They… worked it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian groaned again. This time he hit his head off Jon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking called it.” They heard Jason’s distant voice yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Damian hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm Damian?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to unhook your legs so I can put you down.” Jon said shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian tensed up. But he didn’t move. He raised his hand up to brush Jon’s face. He looked at Jon and smirked. “No, I think I am good where I am.” He pulled Jon back into another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon wasn’t going to argue with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight filtered through the bay windows in Damian’s room. It was a nice warm feeling against Damian’s face. He gazed down at Jon lying next to him still asleep. His face had a dumb smile on it. Damian pulled himself away looking around his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did sort of understand why Dick might have been worried, the smashed lamp was still on the ground. They knocked down several large paintings and Jon hand dented the wall where he pushed him up against it. He felt the bruise on his back. He smiled though thinking about the experience of gaining it. This didn’t mean he wasn’t going to kick the shit out of Grayson as soon as he saw him next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself out of bed stretching and standing slowly up putting as much weight on his good leg as possible. He hobbled over to the bathroom. He caught a look at himself in the mirror. His chest was covered in marks both from Jon’s mouth and fingers. He shook his head turning on the shower. He heard noises from the other room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami?” He heard a sleepy Jon calling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the bathroom.” He called back. “Just having a shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok.” Jon said, there was a slight pause. “Can I join you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you let me actually get clean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmpf” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled to himself. He stepped into the shower. Holding firmly onto the handle that had been installed after he arrived back home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once cleaned up he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back into the bedroom. Jon was still sprawled out in bed. Jon smiled at him. “Morning.” He said smiling. “That was nice last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning. Yes it was.” Damian said going towards the dresser. “You should get up, you need to eat before training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm but your bed is comfy.” Jon said, rolling over so his face was pressed into the pillow. It gave Damian a nice view of his back and ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out a pair of jeans, underpants and a shirt. Damian removed his towel and sat back down on the side of the bed. Jon opened his eyes and looked at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm. Nice sight to wake up to.” He said, trying to grab at him. “Come back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian batted him away. “Come on Jon.” He pulled on his underpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair.” But Jon did sit up. He yawned and pulled his legs up against his chest. “Damian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Damian said, doing up the shirt buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about what we are now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian paused midway through doing up the buttons. “If you would like to discuss it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would.” Jon said. Damian sighed and spun around so he was sitting on bed leaning against the headboard facing Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon. I admitted that I find you attractive. I think my action proved that much.” Jon blushed and smirked. “I cannot say I dislike your company as much as I sometimes express.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know it wasn’t just a hate fuck.” Jon said mockingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian hit Jon on the shoulder. He then looked slightly more serious. “But Jon. As I said last night before everything ... got heated. I don’t typically do relationships. I normally try to not get attached to anyone if I can avoid it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to expect me to be able to do all the normal stuff. I am not great at saying how I feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really never would have guessed.” Jon smiled but it didn’t fully extend to his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Damian said, he meant it earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat and thought for a moment. “I want to be able to hold your hand in public Damian. To go out and tell people that I am with you and you with me.” He sighed. “But I get that it isn’t really where you are at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stayed silent for a long time before breathing in. “We can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jon said, his face was full of joy. “Because I don't want to force you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon calm down. We cannot actually go anywhere right now.” Damian said, “I am still in a leg brace and you are currently wanted by the most powerful man on the planet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really I mean you had me last night but I wouldn’t say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon be serious.” But he smirked. “But I can… try and do some of the other things. We can try holding hands and all those surface things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It is the emotional things that scare me. I can work on that too though.” He turned away. “It might take me a long time though. I am sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is ok. I want to learn about you and about your past. Maybe knowing more will help me understand.” He moved closer to Damian so he was sitting beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will try to talk more openly about those things.” But he felt scared even saying that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian.” Jon placed a hand on his face. “Let's just save the world first. We can worry about all that other stuff afterwards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian laughed. “Good let us just do the easy bit first, then we can work on our relationship.” He kissed Jon softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Jon said breaking the kiss and starting to move his lips to Damian’s still exposed chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH NO.” Damian pushed Jon’s face back. “Get up and shower. We need to go downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finnneee.” Jon said. He got up still naked and walked to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian finished getting dressed and picked up his tablet. He checked through news and mission reports sent to him by Tim. He frowned at the images coming out of El controlled territory. A combination of propaganda images of perfect smiling families, and other pictures of new mining facilities with workers being beaten when working too slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.” Damian said. Bruce walked in nodding at Damian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Damian.” He said, looking around at the general destruction. He chose to not mention it but gave Damian a look. “I assume that is Jon in there.” He pointed at the bathroom where the shower was running and Jon was singing off key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An excellent deduction Batman.” Damian said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resolved the issue then?” He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears so yes.” Damian said, turning his attention back to the tablet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He paused. “I am happy for you Damian. Jon is a good man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian I know these things can be hard for you. If you need advice I am always here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offence Father. But your history with your own relationships, leaves something to be desired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for that comment Damian.” Bruce frowned. “But the offer stands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just here to dig into my personal life, or is there something more important?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce sighed. “Don’t let him distract you in the field. Also briefing in half an hour. Dick wants to run Jon through some training today and Tim wants to test out the new red cell functions. You will be needed for intel mining today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass that all on. We will be down shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water cut off in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon walked into the room in a towel and jumped. “Arr Sir. Didn’t realize you were here.” Jon hurried back into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take that as my cue to leave. Twenty five minutes downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian rolled his eyes as his father left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Warning next time Dami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were talking rather loudly in here, and you have super hearing this is not my fault.” Damian said not looking up from his reports. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon huffed and started to look around for his clothes. Finding most of them scattered around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to find you some better clothing at some point.” Damian said, picking up a sock of Jon’s and throwing it to him. “Dick’s clothes are an acquired taste. One which I have not gotten yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don't like me in these.” Jon said, pulling on the jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is slightly obscene how tight those are Jon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon laughed. “I guess, but not sure exactly when I am going to get out shopping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be a few weeks till my leg is in a fit state. But when it is, I can raid somewhere when I am on patrol. I know your size at this point.” Damian stood up grabbing the crutch and looking towards Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished pulling his shirt on and walked over to Damian. He put his hands on his waist enjoying being allowed to touch him without complaint. “Oh you do, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a good feel for it.” Damian smirked. He lent up and kissed Jon. Jon moved to deepen the kiss but felt a hand pressed against his chest. “No we only have twenty minutes now till the briefing. Unless you want to skip breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On que Jon’s stomach gave a loud groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his neck. “Ok breakfast sounds like a great idea.” He took Damian’s free hand in his. Damian looked at their hands, his body had tensed slightly. “Oh sorry. You ok with us walking down-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian cut him off by walking over to the door firmly holding Jon’s hand. “Come of Space Boy. Long day ahead. One brother is going to kick the hell out of you and another is planning on locking you up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok… Wait What!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt so tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lying across a sofa in the parlour groaning lightly. His whole body hurt. How did he even get this tired? He was a literal super person. But between the several hours of training in fighting, stealth and endurence he was exhausted. On top of that he had to deal with comments, mostly from Jason, about his new relationship. Which ranged from. “Aww look he's blushing, Dami look how cute your man is when he blushes”, to “Come on Jon, wait i’ll leave that to Damian”.  That last one had led to Damian throwing a batarang at Jason and a small fight breaking out. Dick had been thoroughly unimpressed all round and somehow Jon had ended up also being part of the telling off they all got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrrgggg.” He moaned into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop whining Lane.” Damian said, he was perched on the arm of the sofa and tapping away on a tablet. “It wasn’t even that bad a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to regret telling you about my birth name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was your decision.” Damian smirked down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do this every day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly smug maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no how can I survive such a burn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. I am too tired to think of a better come back.” Jon threw his arm over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well do not get too comfortable you will be going out of surveillance tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaarrrggggg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT.” Damian kicked Jon’s leg. “Come on get up Jon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Jon said rolling over. “Got a better plan.” He reached up and pulled Damian down onto the sofa. Pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon let me go!” Damian said pushing against him. “You are all sweaty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but you're so comfy.”  Jon said, snuggling into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon.” Damian silly wriggled but with slightly less aggression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon cupped Damian’s face pulling him into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“UhUm” Dick coughed while entering the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon jumped back so he was sitting up on the sofa leaving Damian still lying on it. “Oh Dick. Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to break up that cuteness. But you need to get ready for your mission. Tim’s sorting out your uniform now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, my uniform? You made me a uniform!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Did you think you were going to be going out in my jeans?” Dick smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked at Damian happily. “You coming Dami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer Dami? You coming to see Jon’s new duds?” Dick said, his lip twitching trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it Grayson. I can come with you if you desire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood up and passed Damian his crutch and took his free hand. Dick was waiting for them at the door. He looked happily at them. As they reached him Damian lunged forward and wacked Dick on the shin with his crutch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oww! What was that for.” Dick said, hopping and rubbing his leg as Damian continued past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is twice now Grayson. You walk in on us again and I will do more than just hit you on the leg.” Damian growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami it’s ok.” Jon said, trying to laugh off the situation. “Lets just head down ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in the living room! This time it was absolutely not my fault. You don’t own this place yet.” Dick said, as he walked behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT. That is just a technicality I am to inherit this place. Therefore it is partly mine. So stop interrupting my private business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brat.” Dick said, rubbing his leg. But he still was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel I need to learn at some point what the deal with your family is? Like how you all ended up here?” Jon whispered to Damian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later we can talk. Right now you need to focus on your mission.” He said, as they finally reached the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered they saw Tim standing down by a table on which sat a large box. Jon let go of Damian’s hand and vaulted down next to Tim. He was failing to contain his excitement. Tim gave him a side eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing ok Jon?” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Just ummm excited about going on a mission.” Jon said, but he didn’t look away from the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laughed and rolled his eyes. “Look it isn’t that exciting. This is a prototype design. We can work together on how you want it to look and functionality.” Tim lifted off the lid of the box revealing a dark blue outfit with green side panels. “I have designed this to be more stealth oriented, for your current missions. It is made from lightweight material. I didn’t see the point in adding the normal kevlar padding we have, seeing as you can deflect bullets off your skin. But I have added actual pockets and a belt so you can take communicators and some other tools with you.” Tim pulled out a black belt and pair of boots. Jon lifted the suit looking over it. It didn’t have any symbol on its front, just the inky blue colour across the chest and dark green on the sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great Tim.” He said smiling. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome. As I said though any changes you want just tell me. It’s a starting point after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon bounced a little side to side. Looking down at the suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Jon?” Damian said, walking up to him. “You dislike it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s great!” Jon said smiling. “It is just … actually Damian I will talk to you about this later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?” Damian raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get changed right back.” Jon said, he disappeared so fast that the box fell off the table as he went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he hates it?” Tim said, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian shrugged. “Fuck if I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited a few moments before Jon remerged. Wearing the outfit. It was snug and the design was sliming on him. Damian smiled. “What ya think?” Jon looked at Damian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needs a cape. And something in the centre to break up that space in the middle.” Damian said, walking over and pointing at Jon’s chest. “Otherwise colours will be perfect for tonight's stealth mission.” He handed Jon an earpiece. “I am gonna be in your ear tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will also be providing you with a body cam so we can see what you see while flying.” Tim said, reaching over the utility belt and throwing it over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon caught it and strapped it around himself crossing over his chest so that the camera was in the middle of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you guys down.” Jon said. “Ok heading out.” He walked past them, briefly looking towards Damian. He wanted to kiss him but hesitated, Damian didn’t make any movement towards him so Jon simply smiled and lifted off. “Be back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What no kissing Dami goodbye.” He picked up with his super hearing as Dick whispered at Damian and Tim. “OWW fuck it was a joke Little D.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, then let out a breath and focused on the mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Got to get intel. Like we said. Save the world. Figure out us later.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look they used their words. Sort of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Maintain altitude Jon. Don’t break cloud coverage until we are over the target.” Damian was sitting at the computer monitoring Jon’s coms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Will do.” Damian could hear Jon smiling. “It's a really nice night. Stars are so bright once you get over the clouds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus Jon.” Damian rubbed his temple, “Ok go radio silent on your end, you are approaching the site, don't want you being picked up by any supers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok going radio silent.” Jon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian looked at the camera feed currently displaying the clouds below. The GPS tracking screen though gave Damian a to the meter accurate read on where Jon was and his altitude tracker gave him even more precise readings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ETA 5 minutes Jon. No radio communication now unless emergencies. Break the cloud bank once 5 minutes have passed. You should get a beep telling you when you're in location.” Damian muted his mike and lent back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Jon give a thumbs up at the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT.” Damian said, but smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the mission going?” Bruce said, walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is approaching the compound. Just about to break clouds to get the images.” Damian said, not looking away from the feeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Bruce smiled. “How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frustrated I am not out in the field.” Damian answered curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frustrated you're not out there with Jon you mean.” Jason yelled from across the cave. He had just returned from his patrol and was strutting over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Todd. I am focusing here.” Damian pressed a button and Jon gestured again at the camera a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok’</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture and started his descent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Jon can handle a reconnaissance mission. He was an excellent spy for us before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was living in the compound and was the son of a dictator. No one suspected him then.” Damian said, “He is now the most wanted person on the earth after us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh someone worried about their boytoy getting hurt.” Jason mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shot Jason a look and said, “Keep me informed if anything changes. Don’t distract from the mission Jason” He walked back up towards the Manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Dami. I am just teasing you.” Jason said leaning against the side of the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys.” Steph called. Jumping off her motorbike. “Patrol was so dull tonight. I think a lot of the general criminals have gone to ground expecting an attack from El soon. So there was nothing to do.” She came over to the computer. “OH Jon on his reconnaissance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and I am trying to focus on providing coms support.” Damian said, he watched as Jon broke the clouds and the compound came into view. Damian hit the record on the computer now. Jon continued to be slow in his descent, carefully drawing closer and closer to the facility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on radio silence right now.” Jasion said. “What you think, Cass? He can chat with us right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian wasn’t surprised by Cass’ sudden appearance. Out of all them; she was likely the best ninja when it came to stealth. He was surprised that she too seemed to be wanting to pester him about this while he was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all like this?” Damian said, drawing his eyes away from the screen to look at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We noisy and bored.” Jason said, “and we are fascinated with seeing YOU in a relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are literally in a war with an Alien dictator. How is my personal life more interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's old news. We got war weary or whatever. So at this point it barely affects us.” Steph said, draping her arms over Damian’s chair. “But watching the baby bat finding love. NOW that is interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to focus on this.” Damian gestured at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we know. Your boyfriend is on -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not my boyfriend.” Damian said so sharply it caused Jason to raise an eyebrow. “He is my…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your? What? Rescuer? Partner? Friend?” Jason said leaning in and smiling at Damian. “Fuck buddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian saw red. “Fuck off Todd.” He snapped. Standing and facing Todd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what. Touch a nerve little bat.” Jason smiled. “Look Jon’s a nice guy. I just want to make sure your intentions are good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok maybe we should calm it down.” Steph said, standing and putting her hands out to separate them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My intention! What the hell Todd. He is not even part of your family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys please can we just act like adults here.” Steph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What not my fault the little demon spawn wont label his status with the man he literally fucked last night and who is madly in love with him.” Jason said, continuing to smirk. “I don’t want to see a good man hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just butt out of my life!” Damian yelled. Then he had his attention drawn back to the screen by Cass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to see this.” She was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had gotten close to the new headquarters. He was circling the outer wall. But he was too close. He needed to pull back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian reached for the mike but hesitated. He would likely give Jon position if he tried to radio him so near to the base. “TT.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Jon continue to gather the video. He was flying over the main building now. Then a spot light caught him. Damian could tell Jon had been seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JON.” He radioed. “Abort mission. Right now. You have been spotted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to tell him twice. The feed became a blur as Jon started flying at ridiculous speed. Damian felt him let out a breath. Then immediately drew in another as he saw another dot appear on the tracking system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon you have another figure approaching from you Eight. Moving at rapid speed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Kon-El. I can see him on me.” Jon's voice came over the speakers. “I will attempt to lose the tail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash on the video feed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that Jon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's shooting at me! Ass hat is shooting at me with heat vision. I am going to lose him in the cloud bank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several minutes were torture. All Damian could do was watch and listen to Jon. He saw more flashes of red. He heard Jon yelling and firing back his own attacks. Then slowly the feed went quiet. The camera kept running but gave him little info being so shaking and mostly obscured by the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a sharp scream through the mike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JON!” Damian called out, “What is that what's happening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard no response but saw the altitude indicator had dropped suddenly. He was still in the clouds but was losing altitude rapidly. Damian felt petrified. He was helpless to do anything yet every bit of him was screaming to do something, anything to save Jon. The altitude stabilized and Jon seemed to stop falling. Damian saw the second dot was dropping behind and had also lost altitude as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon?” Damian said, more softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a gesture at the camera. He realised that Jon was keeping quiet seeming to lose Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another several moments passed then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I believe I lost him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian let out a deep breath. “Good. Head back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I need to be sure. I will take the next day away to ensure that I am not followed.” Jon said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon that will not be necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is! I know my family. If they are tracking me it is too risky.” Jon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do Dami. Don't worry I am indestructible remember?” Damian could hear the smile again. “See you tomorrow night. Going radio silent till then to maintain stealth... Sorry I messed up.” Then the line clicked off and the camera went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat still in his chair letting out a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring them he started to type up the report and save the video feed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian? Are you ok?” Steph said, she went to touch his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pulled back. “I am fine.” He said, keeping his attention on the report. “Can one of you do something actually useful and inform father of the mission failure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll go.” Steph moved away and Cass went with her. Jason went to speak but Steph motioned him to not. He huffed and wandered off with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat and finished up the report. He sighed and looked around. Once he was sure he was alone, he slumped over the desk. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He let his fear and stress hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The idiot. He knows not to get so close! He knows this shit. He cannot leave me now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought while trying to get his breathing steady. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up after some time and went back up to the manor. He saw several of his family members in the kitchen. It was the last place he wanted to be right now. So he headed up to his rooms. He picked up his swords off the side table. He knew his leg wasn’t strong enough yet but he didn’t care. He needed to let off steam. He started to strike the training mannequin in his room repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel weakness in his leg as he did. This only fuelled his anger further. He started attacking with more ferocity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. He ignored it. Hitting again at the dummy taking off it’s arm. He heard a voice behind the door saying they were coming in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Drake.” Damian snapped. Swiping and removing mannequins head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were still on recovery time. No training.” Tim walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT. I am fine.” He spun around and winced at the pain and lost his footing briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly” Tim said dryly, sitting on the bed. “I read the field report. It's a bit harsh on him don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was reckless.” Damian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that meant to mean?” Damian spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Damian, I am just making an observation. I wasn’t trying to imply he did better than your last mission” Tim said, keeping his voice level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT. Why are you talking to me? I thought you were giving me that silent treatment?” Damian said returning to his training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided as you managed to get over your emotional constipation to ‘work it out’ with Jon, that I can talk to you again.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone in this house obsessed with my relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I to be honest could not give less of a shit.” Tim said, lying back. “I just wanted Jon to stop whining and for you to be less of a prick to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respect the honesty if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok so if we are being honest with each other. Why did you write up the report so harshly?” Tim looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT. He did the same foolish thing I did. He got over confident.” Damian said, pausing in his attacks. “He was not ready for this mission. I wanted my report to reflect that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is half human and almost indestructible. He can make mistakes and not have the whole mission be a failure.” Tim said, “He will be ok you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stopped his attacks but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not know that.” Damian said, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for certain. But he will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not make sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. Jon is gonna make it back because he believes in this cause. He will survive because he knows he has to.” Tim sat up and looked at Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not mean he cannot fail. He could get caught or killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If either of those had happened we would have heard by now.” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian considered this and nodded. He felt the pain throbbing in his leg and moved to sit down on a seat by the window. They sat in silence for several minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drake?” Damian spoke looking out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup?” Tim replied looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are someone I do not get on with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In general I would say our relationship as <em>‘brothers’</em> is strained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Therefore you have no reason to sugar coat what you say to me. So I want to ask you something.” Damian looked at him and met his eyes. “Am I a good person?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked him and thought for a while. “You try to be. If you had asked me a few years ago I would have said no. But you are making serious efforts. I would trust you with my life, and that is considering you have in the past tried to take it means something.” He paused and thought again. “So over all, yes. But goodness isn’t a pure black and white.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat and considered this. “But if you heard about my past. How would you react.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared to tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you be? To tell someone you care for about how you murdered people and did not even think twice. That you were created to kill and command others to do the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, most likely I would be terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So answer my question: how would you react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likely how I did when I first met you. With distrust and precaution. But if B hadn’t been there?” He looked away. “I would have tried to take you in. I have not given you the chances that he did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded. “My actions when I first got here did not exactly endear you to me ethier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What beating the shit out of me and leaving me for dead. No not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do you trust me now? Why do you think I am good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because as I said you changed. You tried and put the effort into becoming better. You’re actions more than anything proved your commitment to good. Same with Jason. At the end of the day that is more important. You saved my life now more times than you tried to take it. I know in your own way that was you showing me that you were sorry for your previous actions. Not just against me but in general.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do I explain my past to him while showing him I wont hurt him. When I already did.” Damian said, lowering his face to his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slipped back there again. Into that old training. Progress isn’t always a straight upwards journey. You have made a mistake and you need to seek forgiveness for it. But Jon isn’t some pure innocent hero like I was when we met. He has stuff I am sure he isn’t proud of. He was your jailure after all. Do you forgive him for that?” Tim said, standing and walking over to Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to.” Damian admitted. “It is difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you can try to forgive him. He can try to understand you and that includes your past.” Tim said, tapping Damian on the head. He swiped at the hand and looked up angrily. “Besides,” Tim continued. “He loveeesss you. So he likely forgive you for anything.” He made a gesture like he was pretending to be sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrrggg.” Damian said. Slumping back on the chair. “How does he do it have so much emotion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Tim laughed, sitting down in the chair opposite Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am serious Drake.” Damian said sternly. “It is so effortless for him. To just feel. He expresses it so openly with such confidence. How can anyone have such conviction in their own feelings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked thoughtful. “Are you scared of feeling like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrified.” Damian responded instantly. “I know rationally the training instilled in me that feelings are weakness and that showing emotions is a sign of failure, I know that is bullshit. I can tell that within me there are emotions that I need to examine. Yet I cannot allow myself to. I prevent them from being able to surface. I do not even do it concisely. On pure instinct I repress. Yet at the same time I know it is not right to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you are ok being with Jon in… other ways.” Tim looks uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexual intercourse is the easy part.” Damian said, Tim turned bright red. “It is pure physicality. I can allow myself to believe it means nothing more. I am lying but I can convince myself enough. When he says he loves me. I kiss him. It allows me to not have to respond with anything meaningful. So tell me as honestly as you have with everything else. Is that right? To allow him to believe my actions are anything other than a shallow mask to hide my lack of feelings. Or at the very least my unwillingness to examine them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sighed. “Firstly before I answer I want to let you know that I know this is a difficult conversation for you. So I need you to understand that what I will say isn’t trying to minimise that.” He took another deep breath. “You are overthinking this. Yes you are using physical intimacy to hide your inability to express or examine your feelings. But although this isn’t healthy, it is pretty common. The fact that you are prepared to personally examine it is a very good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Damian’s eye. “But, and this is important Damian. Everyone expresses their feelings differently and at their own pace. You have entered into a relationship with someone who is a highly expressive and fast moving person in that regard. You should not hold yourself to that standard. It is perfectly valid to express your love, or whatever it is you feel, through actions rather than words. Typically how you express all your other emotions is by punching criminals, drawing or adopting animals. None of these are verbal. So why do you think this has to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat dumbfounded. “It is just how … how it is always shown to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a stupid standard. Yes, being clear about your feelings is important. Sometimes that means saying them outload. But if you are not ready to or can express it in other ways that are more comfortable then do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat and thought long about what had been said. Slowly he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded back and smiled. “Ok so I wasn’t actually planning on having a deep conversation with you. I was just asked to come up here to get you to eat dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will come down shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Tim said, “He will come back Damian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded again. “Thank you. Tim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome Wayne.” Tim Smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian looked out the window again. He thought about Jon and wondered where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s fine. He’s safe. He’s alive.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He loves me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes he thought of Jon’s face, his eyes, the way he held him. His smile was full of joy and love as he kissed him. How all these things made him feel happiness and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love him.’  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always like the dynamic between Tim and Damian. If you haven't I would recommend reading the 80th anniversary Robin special. The Tim Drake section has one of the best interaction between Tim and Damian in cannon. </p><p>Hope you liked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He radioed in after the day of silence. Jon was hovering just shy of Gotham doing a final check for being tracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a beeping and clicked his ear piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jon. It's Dick here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dick. Just heading back into Gotham now. Should be back shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck.” Jon heard in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chucked. “You’ve been missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been a moopy asshole since you left. Dear GOD JON. Don’t leave ever again.” He could hear Jason mocking in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not been moping Todd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon started to laugh. “Ok heading in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok will prep for your arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon dropped low and flew over the city in the direction of the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he found himself speeding a little too fast into the cave. Causing a slight wind to blow in with him. He touched down and saw most of the team waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was there leaning on the desk. He pushed off and started walking over. Jon so badly wanted to hug him. To hold him close and tell him how much he missed him. But he knew that would just make him uncomfortable. So he settled for smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” He said, then frowned. “You are hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who it’s nothing just a few bruises and burns.” He waved it off. But found Damian had grabbed his hand mid wave to pull his arm straight to look closer at the injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frown deepened. “How.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh super powers against super powers. Kon got a shot in. But it is just a graze. I am ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tt. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Dami, it isn’t that urgent I can do my debrief first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Lane. It will be only a few moments and then you can outline the failure of that mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Jon past everyone, who all had either a look of surprise or were attempting to suppress a smile at the sight. He dragged Jon into a side room which appeared to be an infirmary of some kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pushed Jon to sit down in a chair and started pulling out materials from the cabinet. He then lent over Jon and started cleaning the burns and applying cream to them. The sensation was pleasant and Jon relaxed at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Damian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not need to thank me. You require treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take the thanks.” Jon said, sticking his tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very mature Lane.” Damian replied but his lip curled slightly. “I cannot believe you destroyed your uniform on your first mission.” He said wrapping the burns in a bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I made a real mess of it.” The general suit had been ripped along his arm and there were gashes and strips missing across his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this means we will have to build you something out of studier material. You really need to get better at dodging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine at dodging. I just need to get faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you need to anticipate your enemies better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it might have been for the best anyway. Wrecking the uniform I mean. I sort of wanted to ask you actually about … an idea I have had for a design.” Jon said, he started to blush slightly and turned his face down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT. You can talk to Drake and Grayson about that. They are more involved in sorting out uniforms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I want to ask your permission first for part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth do you need my permission.” Damian said, as he cut the bandage and finished fixing it to Jon’s arm. He kept his hand resting against it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been noticing that you guys sort of have a flying animal theme going on here. So I was hoping I could maybe do something similar. To fit in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is understandable. I do not mind that. I have accepted your place in the team Jon. It would make sense you would wear our symbol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know. It’s not just that though. What I was going to ask is if I could use the drawing you did. Of the starling as my new identity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Damian’s face started to flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t just that it is your drawing. Like that is definitely a perk and all. But it is more that the idea of something that is made stronger by being with others. That can be more bold and strong because of the flock, really appeals to me.” Jon kept looking at the floor. After a few seconds with no response from Damian Jon started to panic. “Sorry it is stupid. I will think of something better. Forget about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon went to stand but Damian stopped him. “It is not dumb. It … I … I do not have the words to express how touched I am that you would use something I drew as the inspiration for your uniform.” He met Jon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon blushed bright red. “It was when I was watching you explain the drawing that I realised I was falling in love with you and the first time I questioned what my fathers goal for this planet was. So that image means alot to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use the image. I will redesign it to fit the uniform.” Damian said meeting Jon’s eyes. He moved forward slightly and kissed Jon softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled into the kiss and put one hand behind Damian’s head. After a few moments Damian pulls back and breaks the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still need to do your debrief. Father is probably going to be annoyed. Because I dragged you off without explaining myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are they going to be assuming we are…” Jon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them are likely thinking we are have sex yes.” Damian deadpanly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking. Are you serious? We've been gone for like ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a reputation in this family. Trust me it wouldn’t be the first time someone got caught messing around in the infirmary.” Damian said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stood up laughing a little. “Will keep that in mind.” He put a hand on Damian’s waist. Damian pushed his hand back and raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not one I particularly want to be accurate about myself. Now come on Lane.” He walked over to the door. Jon grinned and followed him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon relaxed on the bed, stretching out and enjoying the space. A few weeks had passed since the disaster of a mission. He was getting an evening to himself to recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was working on field analysis all afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Tim were out scouting the compound and surrounding area again. Though they were going in as civilians to observe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was off letting out steam and had asked if Jon wanted to come but he declined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass and Steph were off on patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bruce was somewhere in the mansion reading over reports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since joining the team he was going to be left alone for a whole afternoon when he wasn't trying to escape his pissed off family members. No training, no missions, no scouting. Just one evening to recharge and then back out tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luxury really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay on the bed thinking about how quickly he had settled in here. It had only been a month since he moved in and only a few months since he met the group. But it felt so comfortable. Not quite like home yet. But Jon hadn’t felt that in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around the room. It took him a couple moments to remember that this technically was Damian’s room and he did have his own on the other side of the manor. Not that you would know if you saw it. None of his things were in there anymore. Slowly having migrated over here since he and Damian started…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well started whatever they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled over pressing his head into the pillow. It had the faintest smell of Damian. Most would probably never be able to catch it. But with Jon’s senses it was almost overwhelming. He blushed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damian would mock me relentlessly if he caught me doing this.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He chuckled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s smile faded slowly as he shut his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is it we are doing?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We haven't been talking a lot recently. At least not about this.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon also sighed, he had not allowed himself to think about this ether. Always distracting himself either by being around others, or throwing himself into training or patrols. If he stopped even for a minute these thoughts would creep in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how he felt about Damian. Right? He loved him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes I do. I love him. This feeling is love.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I may not be experienced but I feel so much joy seeing him happy. He brings me joy by his mere presence. That’s love right. At least it is more than just attraction. I like his body sure but…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind started to distract him with images of Damian. No longer fantasies but memories. He blushed more. Rolling on to his back again he looked at the ceiling taking a deep steading breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So ok. I am attracted but also it is deeper. I mean what even is love?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Isn’t it just feeling so close to someone else that you want nothing more than their happiness and presence in your life. Is it deeper than that? Is there a deepering feeling I don't know about yet because I am so naive?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, he started to frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damian though so.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A treacherous part of his brain spoke up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He was quite insistent that you were nothing more than attracted to him physically. Little naive closeted boy, just despereate for some sort of release. From you father, life and-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon sat up forcing his brain to stop. He ran his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t lust. I love him.” Jon told himself. “It is just a messy situation.” He half laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But how about him then? How can he trust you.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon’s mind was reminding him. Jon groaned and wondered why he did this to himself. Finally a relaxing afternoon and he can’t even enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damian cares. He told me he cares. He might not always say things but he tries.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon thought back to Damian monitoring him on his mission. On him smiling at him back at the compound in the cell. On his hands caressing him when they sleep at night together. Jon took a deep breath.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know I still have a lot to prove to him. But I will. He and I can work together to grow. I might not know much about love but neither does he. We can learn together.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon smiled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But what if you can’t make it better. You did do horrible things. Do you deserve his forgiveness.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brain was driving Jon mad. He knew all this so why can't he just give himself a break. It was almost comical if it wasn’t frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stood up. “Fine, I am going to go train. If I can't relax then I am just going to go punch this out.”  He told himself. “That came out wrong. Arrgggg.” Jon stormed out the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down to the training room as he did he could hear noises from inside. He slowed and peaked around the corner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wasn’t everyone else meant to be busy?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was hanging upside down on the high bar. Doing crutches and counting out his reps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty five. Twenty Six.” Damian counted. His leg brace was removed and propped up against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned. “You're not meant to be training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, Twenty Eight, meant to be, Twenty Nine, taking the evening off, Thirty.” Damian said, but he pulled himself up to sitting on the bar and looked over towards Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon walked over and floated up so that he was level with him. “Hay not my leg.” Jon started to move to take Damian’s hand but hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Jon.” Damian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon started but stopped again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT, Spit it out Lane.” Damian said, but his lip curled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … You… DO you want to spar?” Jon finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s eyebrow raised further. “I thought you did not want me to be training.” Damian mocked. “Being all protective and all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you clearly won't be doing that and I wanted to train anyway. So how about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian jumped down from the bar and Jon caught him before he could hit the floor. “Jon? I am fine.” He brushed him off and Jon lowered him to ground. “I am happy to spar. Just keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have super speed right?” Jon joked walking over to the mat. He stretched out and got into a fighting stance. “You can use a weapon if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian smirked and picked up a poll. He started to spin it while stalking around the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about this seems unfair.” Damian mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can use my speed and you can use that thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bo staff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I need to work on my dodging apparently so this seems fair.” Jon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. First to tap out loses.” Damian stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian moved first. Stepping forward and pushing the staff at him. Jon stepped back. Damian started to circle. He did a few more testing jabs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon started to bounce on his feet. Daman spun and managed to get the staff through the gap between Jon’s arm and body. He smacked it sideways pushing Jon slightly off kilter but he recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grabbed the staff and pulled it attempting to bring Damian to ground. Damian spun with the pull dropping low and letting go of one end of the staff diving under Jon and grabbing the other end. Pulling it free and then smacking Jon in back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian attempted to hit Jon’s head and he moved to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Jon boosted only to be smacked on the side by Damian’s leg kicking to where Jon had moved to. “Ar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon tried to go on the offensive more rapidly but Damian parried and weaved out of his attacks. Jon was being careful to not use too much strength in the hits but it hardly mattered he couldn’t make contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was smirking as he managed to get another solid hit on Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to tap out Jon.” Damian spun the staff so it was over his shoulder still moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on your life.” Jon said back. He moved again and was over shot as Damian ducked to the side. Tripping Jon with the staff as Jon tried to get passed. He rolled forward and landed face down on the mat. He jumped back to his feet just as Damian moved towards to hit him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon managed to get the staff again in his hands. But this time he was more careful. Staying on one knee he pulled the staff forward sharply pulling Damian with it. As he did Jon let go of staff and got Damian’s arm. Clamping down on it but not applying too much pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got ya.” Jon smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian smiled back and lent forward. “Yes you did.” He licked his lips. Jon smiled back and lent in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was face down on the ground, the staff under his chin being pulled up by Damian. His knee on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yield?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What they hell Damian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot allow yourself to be distracted in the field.” Damian said, digging his knee into his back further. “Yield?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I yield.” Jon huffed. Damian stepped off and Jon rolled over and sat up on the floor rubbing his neck. It didn’t hurt but wasn’t a nice sensation all the same. Damian knelt down leaning on the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You improved. Still need to work on your concentration though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. I was concentrating on you.” Jon smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t. “Your enemies will attempt to distract you when you fight them as well Jon. You need to be able focus better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won't be attempting to seduce me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. No but they might harm me just to distract you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon froze. His breath caught in his throat. “What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could easily hurt me and use that to get you to act irrationally.” Damian sighed, “It would be what I would do. Go after the partner to distract the real threat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian. I … I”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to protect me Jon. I would protect you but we have to be prepared for them using that as a exploit.” Damian sat down facing Jon stretching out his leg and wincing. “I might have pushed it too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your leg feeling worse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am pushing you too hard here. Maybe that isn’t fair.” Damian looked aware. “I cant say I wouldn’t try and …” He trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you be distracted if I got hurt.” Jon found himself smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely. But it is still dangerous Jon. Moving to protect each other is one thing. But if we risk too much for each other then the rest of the team could get hurt.” Damian lent forward slipping his hand into Jon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Damian.” Jon squeezed the hand back. “There are things bigger than us to consider. I promise I will attempt to work on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon lent forward kissing Damian’s forehead. “Come on.” He scooped Damian up in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon! Put me down this instant.” Damian flailed wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No chance. I saw your wince at your leg. You went too hard on it.” Jon picked up Damian’s brace and walked out the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon I can walk please, this is unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want to sweep you off your feet.” Jon said, nuzzling into Damian’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s heart was pounding as he looked at Damian huffing in his arms only half grumpy. Damian settled further into Jon’s arms though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hell if it is not isn’t love. This. This is worth pursuing.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jon smiled walking up to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team started to gather information and attempted to rally allies. It was a slow progress, so far none of their old allies had remerge and the group started to conclude that many were likely dead. As this fact became more and more apparent the team were trying hard to not let it weigh on them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s health continued to improve, and after several members of the team found him training and failed to stop him, he was deemed well enough to go back on patrol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first night out he was buzzing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed in his uniform and placed on his gloves, admiring the gold patterning on them and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon lent against the wall having dressed in his now updated costume. It included a new cape and a stylized starling across the chest with the wings being silver and slightly reflective. His colour scheme was still dark green and blue but he had insisted on the silver accessories and lining for the cape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good in that.” Jon said, looking at Damian’s black and gray uniform, “I didn’t really get a good look at it the last time I saw you in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were more focused on your dad torturing me than my brilliant fashion sense.” Damian said, the joke not fully landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry too dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.” Jon said, “But let's not dwell on that. Tonight is our first outing together. It is gonna be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, we are going on patrol. It is not a date.” Damian rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care, still excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt.” Damian tutted and rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smirked at him. Damian just turned and started to head out. Jon quickly followed. Bouncing on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the cave and Damian went to his bike. He ran his hand along it and smirked. He mounted it and looked at Jon who was stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian started the bike heading out into the night. Jon started to run after him, using his super speed to keep pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later sitting on the roof Jon looked down on the city. Damian was perched on the edge scanning the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been quite tonight.” Jon said, swinging his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TT.” Damian replied. “There is always something going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I cannot see much happening.” Jon smirked, scooting slightly closer to Damian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you moving in for a kiss Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing nothing just sitting close to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Huh. You weren’t going to try and put your hand on my leg then?” Damian said, lowering the binoculars and turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Jon scooted back a bit. “Just a bit bored. I assumed that it was going to be all action all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reality of hero work is mostly waiting, observing and acting on what we find. Sometimes this means minimal action.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Jon said, smiling. “Fine. But right now it is super quiet.” Jon went back to swinging his legs. He started to listen further out across the city attempting to pick up on anything to help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Damian clicking the wheel on the scope of the binoculars, heard a couple having an argument about missing a cab on the street three blocks over. Listened to the noises of someone playing music in their apartment and the sound of a cape flapping in the breeze. A dog barking- Wait cape flapping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned his head to face the noise. Focusing his eyes and attempting to spot the source of the sound. Then he saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down.” Jon said, grabbing Damian and pulling them both onto the roof just as a blast hit where Damian had been moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Damian said, Scrabbling to his knees and ducking behind a gargoyle. “Is it Kal-El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Kon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop him from leaving the city if he gets back he will inform your Father of your location.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hell.” Jon said. He looked over at Kon who was rapidly approaching. “He is heading this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Damian tapped his ear piece. “Batman, Nightwing. We have a visual on the Alien Kon-El in the city. In downtown, south of Wayne Tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, hold position we are on our way.” Bruce responded. “We will arrive with you shortly. Do not engage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think we are going to have a choice.” Jon spoke up picking up a section of masonry and throwing it at Kon. Hitting him and knocking him into a nearby building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian fired off his grappling hook and launched into the air away from Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to lead him out of the city.” Damian yelled. “Get him to the harbour, we can’t rist the collateral damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the people.” Jon said back, Flying and scanning behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes them.” Damian replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grabbed a returning piece of building that Kon had chucked in their general direction. Dropping it back to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Damian as they landed on the roof of a warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon you need to get distance away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Jon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Damian opened a pouch on his belt and he saw green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right.” Jon jumped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't kill him.” Damian flashed a smirk. “Just rough him up a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he vanished into the shadows. It still unsettled Jon that the bats could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew up onto the roof and saw Kon a few hundred meters away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon. Stop this.” Jon yelled. “Please this isn’t the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi Jon. Long time no see.” Kon replied. “How is being a traitor going?” He flew closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kon you don't have to work with Dad. He is wrong. What he is doing is wrong. Please listen to me.” Jon approached slowly pleading with Kon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you sound like a proper little rebel now.” Kon smiled. “Naa I am good with what I am getting out of this.” He shot forward. Hitting Jon in the chest. “And If I bring you back to Kal that might be the southern hemisphere. So it would be great if you either die or just not fight back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smashed through the roof of the warehouse below them. Kon continued to punch at him but Jon dodged the next one and kicked back pushing Kon further away. He swept forward and punched Kon again. He was thrown back and went through the wall and fell out onto the road outside the warehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and spat on the ground. “Leant some new skills?” Kon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been working with some experts.” Jon smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smoke bomb exploded near Kon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” Kon started but was cut off as Nightwing kicked him to the side causing him to lose his footing. Followed by Batman landing in the fray and kicking him from the other side causing Kon to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sprinted into the fray, pulling Kon’s arm and attempting to pin him. Kon countered though flipping Jon and throwing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon landed on his knee and was about to spring back in when he saw a flash of green and Damian dived into the smoke followed by a yell of pain. Jon was about to sprint in when he stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He said to stay back. He can handle this.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He flew up above and clicked his coms. “Robin is in the smoke with Kon. I am going to blow it away to get a clearer visual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confirm.” He heard Dick say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took a deep breath and let it out causing the smoke cloud to disperse. As it did he saw Damian standing on top of Kon’s unconscious body tying up his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and did a salute at Jon to indicate he was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon dropped down next to him. Regretting it slightly as he felt the effects of the kryptonite still exposed. It was placed currently on Kon’s back to keep him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Damian looked at him in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ok.” He powered through the effects and looked at Kon. “Is he ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I used the stone to weaken him before knocking him out. He does have some cuts on his side from our fight but he should be fine when he wakes up.” Damian replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Bruce dropped down next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon are you ok being this close to the Kryptonite.” Bruce asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Batman I am fine I might have to wait a moment before trying to fly again.” He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. “But other than feeling a bit sick at this distance I am fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Bruce replied, before clicking on his coms. “Red Robin, we are going to need a pick up from the docks. We are receiving a guest. Prepare the red cell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick picked up Kon and threw him over his shoulder. “God this guy is heavy. Jon, how are you so skinny yet your brother is stacked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled as the batmobile pulled in and Red Robin and Red Hood jumped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian reached for Jon’s hand and took it pulling Jon to look at him. “You did well today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could have talked him down.” Jon said. Damian frowned and pulled Jon into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not your place to save everyone Jon. Besides, you will have plenty of time to talk to him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the good old talk to the prisoner until they change their mind about their world view and life choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hay it worked for me.” Damian said, running his hand through Jon’s hair. He paused then lent up and kissed Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon responded, wrapping his arms around Damian’s shoulders. They stood like that for a moment, holding each other and enjoying the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cough caught their attention. Tim was standing there with the rest of the team. “Sorry to interrupt but we have to head back to the cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course.” Damian said, as he pulled back from Jon but didn’t let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I can take your bike back Dami” Jason said, with a shit eating grin. “If you have another ride back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was about to respond with something rude when Jon jumped in. “Great. Damian want to fly?” He said grabbing him by the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no Jon.” He said as he was picked up and off before he could complain more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear some laughter as they dashed off. Damian quickly settled into Jon’s body though. Jon smiled and kissed him as they headed back to the base, to start their interrogation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon was storming around the room. He had flipped the chair and table in there and had attempted to punch a hole in the wall. All that had done was seemingly injure his own hand which had resulted in him swearing and getting even madder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team were watching this from the monitor in the main area of the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems upset.” Jason mocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Jon said, looking at the screen and frowning. “Not gonna get much out of him in this state.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him burn it off.” Bruce said, turning to face the team. “He isn’t going anywhere we can talk to him later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan now?” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to assume that Kal-El is aware we are in Gotham now. He will likely be aware that Kon is missing, he is going to track down where he last was.” Bruce said, his face was dark. “We cannot risk going out on patrols until we can have a plan to take him down. Kon was caught unaware and was acting impulsively. Kal-El despite his flaws won't be so easy to take out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group were silent. Absorbing the truth they knew but hadn’t allowed themselves to fully accept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have to get the plan of attack moving.” Damian stood. “We don’t have time to wait for those who won't be returning. We cannot afford to sit around any longer. I am prepared to take the fight to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian we cannot go in guns blazing. We cannot risk an assault on Metropolises. The human cost is too high.” Dick said, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we lure him out to us. We bring him to a place we can control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t an idiot Damian. We can’t just get him to leave his fortress, he fell for that once, it isn’t going to work again.” Bruce said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will if we offer him something he wants.” Damian stated, folding his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t care enough for Kon to risk everything for him.” Jon spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about him.” Damian looked at him. “I was offering him the chance to get revenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Hell No.” Dick said cutting off Jon who looked like he was about to yell something similar. “We are not offering up you up as tribute, it is too risky. He moves faster than a bullet Damian, he could kill you before we even get the chance to react.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that it is dangerous-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dangerous doesn’t even start to express how insane it is.” Dick continued. “Bruce back me up here. Your son is not doing this?” He turned to look at the older man who had turned away slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he spoke. “You are not doing this Damian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See-” Dick started but was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without more planning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Bruce this is madness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we use him to lure Kal to a location we control it could help end this once and for all. Jon and him could be used together. We use his anger and hatred of them to our advantage. It could work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick looked between the group. Most were avoiding his eyes but Damian met them and Jon stepped forward at this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick I know you want to protect Damian but I agree with him. My dad is more likely to come to us if we.” He gestured to himself and Damian. “Are the things he is going after. I don’t love the idea, but it is likely to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HA.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Steph sitting on the side of the group, on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” She blurted out. “I was just anxiety scrolling on the socal pages checking news on the ground and… well … what happened early has gone slightly… massively viral.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What. Kon’s arrest?” Tim said, raising an eyebrow. “That makes sense. Major super villain taken down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer that but also. Someone was filming and caught footage of. Well…” She walked over to the computer and pulled up a video.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smoke was surrounding Kon. Flashes of green and red were coming from inside it. The smoke began to clear. The camera pans up and Jon can be seen flying over the area. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit there is another one.” The filmier can be heard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It then zooms out and you can see Damian in his Robin uniform kneeling over the fallen form of Kon. Jon floating down and talking to them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait isn’t that the kid in all of Kal-El’s videos.” Another voice in the video says. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yer I think that is his son.” The filmier says. The footage zooms in as Jon descends and slowly approaches Damian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait is he working with Batman?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It kept filming as the others turned up and picked up Kon. It zoomed back in on the group and you can hear the filmier wondering what the group are going to do with the body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naa I think that guy is still alive. No reason to be gentle as they are with a dead guy.” The footage shows Dick placing Kon in the batmobile and strapping him in. Before placing the glowing kryptonite on his lap and shutting the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It pan back towards Jon and Damian as Damian pulls him into a hug. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh?” The recorder says.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then after a few more moments Damian kissed him and Jon wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck. The little bat got some alien ass.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason burst into laughter. In the room. “Oh I need to use that one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The video kept going for slightly longer but cut off just after Jon and Damian flew off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room slowly turned to look at Damian and Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was red and wide eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was looking at the ground. Before looking up at the video. “What are people saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Steph flicked through her phone and read. “Mostly surprised. Some praise for the creative recruitment method.” She joked. “And a lot of stuff from the Kal centric sources claiming either it is faked, that it isn’t Jon, or that Jon has been brainwashed by a quote </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘deviant harpy using his gender ambiguous wiles, to corrupt the young prince into a life of debauchery and sin’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That might have been the comment that caused me to laugh earlier. Sorry”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone tensed and looked at Damian who was again looking down. Jon stepped closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami? Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw that Damian was smirking. He raised his head and laughed. “Hay Todd, hear that I am apparently a gender ambiguous harpie.”His grin widened. “I am going to take that as a badge of honor. Though god help them if they ever actually encounter a person really trying to fuck with gender presintation they might lose their god damn minds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon let out a sigh and placed an arm over his shoulder. “Oh no how terrible of you. To be such a bad influence on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can use this.” Damian said, looked sideways at Jon. “If anything is going to piss off your father even more and act irrationally. It would be a viral video of you and me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much more we will need to do. It is spreading like wildfire.” Tim said, scanning through news feeds. “The propaganda machine can’t suppress it fast enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce, who had been quiet for most of this, turned to the group. “We need to record a declaration video to Kal about the capture of his clone. We can if you two are ok with it have Jon issue the statement.” he looked at Jon. “I am not going to force you to do this though Jon. Making a statement will cement you as fully against your father. It will earn you further enemies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if that last video didn’t already I cant see what would, and gaining the hatred of a few more people isn’t a big threat.” Jon smiled. “If it pisses off my dad and gets us what we need I am in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stood next to Jon looking into the cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go in there.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can have others interrogate him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you're going to talk to him first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jon sighed. “I need to see if I can get him to understand first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Damian said, stepping back and keying in the code for the door to open. “I will be right here if something goes wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped in Jon admired the room. It wasn’t uncomfortable. A bed with a soft mattress and sheets, a sink, table, chairs, small tv in the corner, and a small side washroom. The whole room was bathed in red light. Not luxury by any means but he had seen worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kon was sitting on the bed as he came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hi there.” He said, “What brings you to my cell Jon-El. Sorry no Lane I hear now. Taking up mummy’s name right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Kon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look if you are here to get me to tell you my secrets, you can hold your breath. You know what Kal is like. I have no idea what he is planning. He barely trusts himself let alone any of us.” He smiled. “Besides you boyfriend never told us anything so I feel I am going to be just as cooperative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to try and help you.” Jon sat down at the table and faced him. “I grew up with you in my life Kon. You’re my big brother. Please hear me out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha. I am your dad’s clone. Not your brother.” Kon said slumping against the wall behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen to me. Kal is evil. He is using this planet as nothing more than another colony to take resources out of and supply them back to Krypton.” Jon said, trying to meet Kon’s eyes. “The people of this planet do not deserve it. None of those conquered do. We have to stop him before he does even more damage to this world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am gonna pass.” Kon said, lying down. “I am good just being in here. Not even getting a date out of it like you did turning traitor. Find me a cute bat to make out with then I might consider your offer.” He snarked, putting his hands behind his head. “Also this room sucks. Red is not my colour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I will be coming by to talk more Kon. Also some of the others are going to try and talk to you about Dad’s plans. Please don't make things worse for you.” He stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do my best to still be a bastard.” Kon said waving from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Real mature there.” Jon said, feeling annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good that is what I was going for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go suck a dick. Oh wait you like that.” Kon sat up and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do. So you know what I will!” Jon stormed out. Slamming the door to the cell and yelling slightly in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then noticed that Tim, Jason and Bruce had joined Damian at the monitoring screen. Damian had his face in his hands and Jason was literally biting his lip to not laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Jon started to go red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t go as planned.” Tim said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Bruce said raising an eyebrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he is … frustrating to deal with right now.” Jon said, hoping to bring the conversation away from what they had heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian spoke up at last. “It could have gone worse I suppose. He didn’t actively try and attack you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I guess not.” Jon said and sighed. “If it is ok with the rest of you I am going to go punch something in the training ring for awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is fine Jon.” Bruce said, “Thank you for trying. We will start the interrogation shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take point on it.” Tim said standing and taking off his cape. “Out of all of us I am least likely to piss him off further. No offence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Bruce walked to the keypad. “Remember to keep guard up he is still strong even if he isn’t super powered in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do B.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon started to head out the room. Damian stood, “I will join you.” He walked up and took Jon’s hand and ran his thumb over his wrist in a comforting gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jon smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good he can fully fulfil his promise then.” Jason called from the computer. Earning a smack round the back of the head from Bruce. “Oh fuck you Bruce. It is a joke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian smirked and flipped Jason off as Jon and him walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was later in the evening when Damian had pulled Jon back to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was sitting on Damian’s lap kissing his neck trying and failing to distract him away from the tablet in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami please just turn it off for now.” Jon said, kissing the spot on Damian’s collar bone he knew always worked to make him squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight groan did break out of Damian’s throat and Jon smirked. Damian put the tablet to the side and pulled Jon into a kiss wrapping his arm around Jon’s waist and bringing him closer.  Jon sighed and pushed forward more into Damian. His arms pulled at Damian, desperate to get more contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt a hand pushing his chest back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian broke the kiss and frowned at him. “Jon what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sat up. “Nothing. I am fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you're not. I can see there is something on your mind.” Damian placed a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “I am not going to let you just use sex to distract from personal issues. That is my thing.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon laughed, but rolled off to side of Damian curling into his side. “I can’t stop thinking about Kon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly what someone wants to hear from their lover when they are kissing them.” Damian smirked and Jon winced in response. “Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon Sighed. “Kon and I have always had a strained relationship.” He nudged further into Damian’s shoulder. “Before dad found out I existed he had assumed that he couldn’t have kids in the conventional way. It is pretty common among Kriptonian’s to be unable to have kids naturally. Part of his superiority complex is because he was born and not just created in a lab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian put a hand on Jon’s back, rubbing it softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So back before me, he commissioned a clone to be built. That became Kon. But by time Kon was removed from the vat dad had taken me to space. So Kon went from the planned heir to a complication for dad.” Damian felt Jon gripping a bit more to his shirt. “So Kon was demoted from Prince to general and for most of my life he has sort just been there. But not equal to me. My father’s clone yet not part of the family. I know he resents me for it and I don’t blame him. I didn’t always treat him well and while he was being created he was fed knowledge of how to rule and the expectation that he would do so. So me taking that before he was even decanted must have been terrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad also treated us very differently and made it clear to us that my </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘natural’</span>
  </em>
  <span> status was vitally important to him. I was the future hope for our race being born, rather than made in a tube. So Kon and I were always compared to each other. If I ever had any defect like slightly less strength than Kon or less control over my powers, he leapt on to show that he was better and more superior because he was designed to be perfect. In turn if I was ever able to do something he wasn’t dad would brag about my genetic variation meaning I was more adaptable and therefore better I believed it fully for years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed as he felt Damian kiss his forehead. Jon took another breath. “He and I therefore are strained when it comes to our relationship. I don't know if it is something we can really ever move away from. I know I need to apologize but I am not sure where to even start. Like ‘Hi bro/uncle, sorry that I believed for nearly two decades I was better than you because I was born in a way Kal arbitrarily considered better. But you also treated me like a interloper taking your rightful place, so we even right?’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian pushed Jon up so he was looking into his face. “Jon. Do you still consider him less than you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon froze, “No. Not anymore. I actually remember my mother talking to me about it before she passed. She wanted to undermine some of my dad’s brainwashing and that included the bullshit about being better than others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian shut his eyes and sighed. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian?” Jon said, noticing how tense Damian had gotten. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian remained quiet for some while before speaking. “I was created in a similar way to Kon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jon sat up fully and looked at Damian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t born, my mother removed the foetus that would become me from her womb and took genetics from the original me to clone a perfect hier she wanted. I was grown and then raised believing that if I had a defect it would be replaced with a part from one of my clones.” Damian still had his eyes closed. Jon didn’t want to interrupt him but put his hand over Damian’s encouraging him to continue. “Father wasn’t aware of my existence at all. He was to be frank appalled at the use of clones as organ banks. But when I was first introduced to him I didn’t realise why.” Damian opened his eyes and looked at Jon. “Sorry sort of stealing the conversation, but I have been wanting to tell you but never saw a way to bring it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a typical topic.” Jon smiled and brushed a bit of Damian’s hair off his face. “I have a lot of questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Damian took a deep breath. “I can try and answer. But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Jon put his hand against Damian’s cheek. “We have time to talk about this later, if you would rather not do this now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to let you know more about me. You opened up about your family. I can do the same.” Damian said, then smirked. “So I guess I should start by explaining who my mother and Grandfather are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next several hours Damian shared his story. From his conception and his mothers deception over it. Through his childhood training, and becoming an assassin. To his father being forced to take him in. He covered his growing relationship with Dick and how he attempted to kill Tim, due to his misplaced anger and jealousy at the older boy. To Jason’s return and the family’s complicated and long process of bringing him back into the fold. At points Jon asked questions, at others he gave reassurance and comfort. He watched as the flood gates opened and Damian let him see it all. His raw real self in all its complicated and somewhat ugly nature. He held his hand throughout and kept his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure there is more but that covers most of it.” Damian said, resting his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked up at him, “How are you still sitting here with me? After everything I told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled. “Because I love you. You are so much more than your past Damian. I have to believe that or else how could I ever look at myself in the mirror.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not a serial murderer.” Damian turned away. “You did not attempt to kill your teammates because of a childish belief that your father loved them more than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But you are not like that now. You have proven time and time again how much you care and how sorry you are for your old ways.” Jon pulled Damian into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even apologies.” Damian said softly. “To father or Tim for my actions in those early days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to. Your actions speak louder than any words. I mean that is your love language after all.That is how you show your feelings.” Jon felt Damian stiffen. “What you thought I didn’t know that about you? Dude we have been dating for over a month. I know you have been showing me your feelings. Taking my hand when I am scared. Sparring with me and helping me grow. Teasing me about my failures while looking at me with such passion that I nearly melt. You do not have to say anything to let me know that you like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon I don’t like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon I love you.” Damian muttered into his shoulder. “I haven’t ever opened up to someone like this and I want no misconceptions about my feelings. I realised some time ago and have been trying to show it. But sometimes you have to say it. So again Jonathan Samual Lane, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon felt the tears pricking his eyes. He pulled Damian face up and kissed him. “I love you too.” He said breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian laughed. “I am aware you say it enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop ruining this moment.” Jon joked, pulling him back into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat kissing, Jon moved to be sitting on Damian’s lap. Pushing into him further. Breaking the kiss he smirked. “Oh look, we are back where we were hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm well.” Damian put his hands on Jon’s ass. “Let's carry on where we left off.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left to go. Been alot of fun. Nearly done with the last chapter but got to edit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was fidgeting with his uniform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT. Jon it is fine.” Damian lent against the wall of the cave dressed in his usual Robin attire, except that he had taken off the gauntlets and rolled back his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Jon said, “Just I know it is dumb but I want to look good for the video.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are filming a propaganda piece to lure your father out. I really doubt that if your uniform is slightly creased people are going to care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s creased!” Jon said, patting it down again. “Also don’t call propaganda. It is …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A video with the express aim of framing our agenda in a positive light, to drive support to us and angers our enemies.” Damian said, lazily stretching, “Pretty much the definition really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but we are doing it for good.” Jon huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean it isn’t propaganda.” Damian smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked across at where the camera was being set up by Tim. Jason had offered to film and Tim was going to be streaming the video and attempt to keep it up online as long as possible. The camera was facing one of the walls with no identifiable features on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I think we are good to go.” Tim said, walking to the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon fidgeted more with his uniform before Damian took his hand and pulled it away. Taking him over to the filming area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna put on your gauntlets?” Jon said looking down at the scars running up and down Damian’s arms. One of them caught his eye, it was from his fathers Ice breath and had left the skin red and swollen in a permanent star shape on his right arm. Jon winced at it and looked at the others, some from his father some from before, all looked painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I want him to see them.” Damian said, “I want him to know that I survived what he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up and stood next to Jon placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can do this.” He brushed some hair off Jon’s face. “Just breath my beloved.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his mind racing, and his face reddening. He felt the warmth of Damian’s lips lightly pressed against his. It was brief but loving. He sighed and nodded. “Ok let's go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they moved to be in front of the camera Jason spoke up. “Oh Damian got you something to wear.” He threw a small object which Damian caught. He then raised an eyebrow at Jason who had a grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not wearing this.” He said, holding out a pin of a harpy holding a pride flag </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smiled and grabbed it. “I will.” He said sticking it to the fount of his uniform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please get serious.” Damian said, rubbing his face. “How did you even get that so quickly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my ways.” Jason said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok if we are all done.” Bruce said walking towards the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes father.” Damian stood up straight and dragged Jon into position in front of the camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian took a position to the right side of Jon leaning back against the wall, ensuring he was still in frame but that Jon was the focus. Jon took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up at Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok filming.” Jason called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Live in three, two, one.” Tim said and pointed at Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone. My name is Jonathan Samuel Lane, formally Jon-El. I am the blood son of the warlord Kal-El. I was the crown prince to his empire until I renounced my title and I am taking this time to formally denounce my father and his dictatorship. I am truly sorry for my part in his regime, I promise the people of earth that I will dedicate the rest of my life to stopping my father and making amends for my actions.” Jon could feel the tears pricking his eyes as he spoke. He took another breath steading himself. “I was shown the truth about my fathers evil, he has no regard for this or any other world. He doesn’t see it’s beauty or uniqueness.To him this world is nothing more than a resource to be used, its people are merely a workforce, and its wonders nothing but collectors items to be owned. But I was shown the reality by Robin.” He turned and smiled at Damian. Damian leant forward and placed a hand on his arm. “I learnt the wonders and true value of this planet is not to be exploited but admired. I again feel so much regret it came this late. But I make this vow that I will spend the rest of my days as this world's protector from now on.” He smiled softly as Damin squeezed his arm lightly.  “I chose to leave my father’s army and have joined Robin and his team here. I now fight alongside them and will continue to do so until this war is over or I die in the fight.” Damian nodded at him, encouraging him forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon turned and looked back and the camera and swallowed. “So now I talk to you Dad. I know you will see this video, if you are not already watching live. This has to end, this is your last chance to surrender. We have captured Kon-El, he is being kept safely and is unharmed.” Tim tapped on the live feed to show the surveillance of Kon’s cell before returning it to showing Jon. “We can keep doing this dance and continue to have your allies taken down or turn against you. Or you can give up now. I will be at Mom’s grave in two days' time, at sunset. We can finish this there.” He felt the tears start to fall. “She wouldn’t want this dad. Not this fighting or the destruction of her planet. Please for her sake let this end.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim cut the feed. Damian stepped closer to Jon and wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon rested his head on Damian’s shoulder clinging to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done Jon.” Dick said, patting him on the back. Jon let go of Damian and smiled at Dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right so we have the place and the time. Now we have to be ready. We will give him the chance to surrender but we must be prepared to fight.” Bruce stood in front of the group. “So gather what you need we head out tomorrow night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon lowered Damian to the hill side. The wind was lightly blowing across the slope and the soft sunlight of the evening sun was brushing across the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon led Damian over to a grave resting near a tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mom.” Jon said, sitting down in front of the grave. Damian shifted uncomfortably behind him. “Sorry I don't come around alot.” He picked some weeds off the grave and layed some flowers on it. “I want to introduce you to someone.” He pulled Damian closer. “This is Damian, he is my partner.” He smiled up at Damian, who moved to kneel down next to Jon. “I think you would have liked him. He takes no shit either, really keeps me following the right path.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms Lane.” Damian said, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian you can call her Lois.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never met her, I cannot be so informal.” He said but smiled at Jon. “Sorry about him, Ms Lane I am trying to teach him manners. His father has been a very bad influence since you left him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon pushed Damian’s shoulder and laughed. He pushes a hand over the stone again. “Well gotta go take down Dad. Sorry it came to this mom. Love you.” He stood and Damian took his hand raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be nearby Jon.” Damian spoke with confidence. “Go get him.” He smirked and disappeared into the shadows beginning to grow around the hill as the sun started to set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon leant against one of the trees and closed his eyes allowing himself to focus on hearing everything. He could hear the swish of his cloak and the patter of Damian’s heart, just before he turned on the cloaking device to block out the sound. Jon smiled and started to focus further out hearing distant birds and the sound of the wind through the hill tops. He heard a distance noise of someone flying ever closer. Jon opened his eyes but keeped facing forward watching the sun start to dip below the horizon, the sky turning a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening dad. Nice sunset.” Jon said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El landed just short of where he was. He walked towards Lois’s grave, bending down and placing a small set of flowers next to Jon’s. Standing he left his hand resting on the grave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son. We don’t have to do this.” He didn’t look up, just continued to focus on the grave. “You can come home. We can go back to the way things were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this either. But you know I can’t go back now.” Jon said, finally turning his face away from the setting sun. “I can’t go back to that lie anymore. Please dad, I love you, just surrender now. We can end this peacefully. I know that Batman and his team will give you mercy. They are not -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kal looked up and met his eyes. “No, we both know that isn’t how this ends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed. “Ok but let's take this away from her grave.” He pushed off from the tree. “Down in the valley seems best. No one there to hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re starting to really care about this planet?” Kal said, but he levitated up into the air and headed towards the site. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t respond, just nodding and touching down on the ground. He looked across at his father, taking in him, his eyes so full of emotion. Pain, anger, frustration, confusion, and deeper under  it all of love. It was an odd feeling to look at someone you care for and know that you have to take them down. Know that even if you love them and they you, it wasn’t enough. His father had raised him. But he raised him wrong. He raised him to be a ruler, to think he was inherently better than others because of his birth. He wanted him to be things he couldn’t be. And more importantly he wanted to use things to his end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To use this planet. To use him. To make him be a tool of control over others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Jon wasn’t going to let that happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to himself and not to his home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where is your friend.” Kal said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is around.” Jon smiled. “And he isn’t my friend. I don’t think ‘friends’ typically do what we have been doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal’s eyes turned red and he shot forward rapidly lunging out at his son. He punched Jon in the chest so fast Jon barely had time to raise his arms to block the hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms screamed in pain but took the blow. He responded immediately with his own leg sweep but his father flew out of the way. Jon took to the air himself after him. Kicking and punching, spinning out of the way of his next blow, but getting grazed by his fathers heat vision. But no matter how fast Jon moved he couldn’t land a hit back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon this is futile.” Kal said, punctuating his statement with another punch to Jon’s side that sent him spiralling into the ground at high speed. “You are weaker than me, slower than me and less able to take the hits.” He flew down again. “So why bother, I beg you again son. Surrender now. I will let you live. You can go back to Krypton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Jon stood again, wiping the blood from his lips. “I don't need to be stronger. I have one skill you don't have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kal smirked “and what is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make a great distraction.” Jon smiled broadly, just as the first explosion went off under where Kal was hovering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon reached up to his ears clicking the dampers on just as a high pitch noise stretched across the valley. Kal, having been knocked aside by the bomb, now slapped his hands to his ears as the noise overwhelmed his hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won't take long for him to adjust. Move in now.” Jon heard over the comms and saw multiple figures jump out from all around the area. A smile spread over Jon’s face as he also flew back up and managed to land a strike onto his Dad knocking him down towards the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Bruce darted from the left shooting cables out which crossed around Kal and being caught on opposite sides by Dick and Jason. They quickly hammered them into the grounds, fixing Kal in place. Steph and Cass were next appearing and throwing out flash bangs right under Kal again overwhelming another of his senses. Just as Damian lunged out drawing his Kryptonite blade as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon jumped back giving distance between himself and the rapidly approaching Damian, ensuring he had minimal effect from the stones radiation. The others were also advancing rapidly, Bruce and Dick had the other two pieces of Kryptonite shaped into a batarang and another short blade respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal opened his eyes and spun around seeing the situation unfolding. He strained and then screamed. “NO!” As he did the busted from the bindings and the impact pulled both Jason and Tim to ground as they attempted to keep the ropes in place. He then spun around firing off lasers at the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They attempted to dodge but the beam clipped Steph and Cass spun around and grabbed her pulling her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian altered his angle of attack but kept moving towards Kal at speed. Jon saw and panicked, Damian was missing his back up Kal was at full strength he would never get in range. “Damian wait!” He yelled flying forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal spun seeing Damian approaching and smiled. Turning and blasting a wall of ice putting a barrier to the sides of Damian. At first Jon though his dad had missed then the realisation turned his blood to cold. His dad was attempting to block the others from getting in the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Dick had spun nearly hitting the wall and were rapidly moving to get around it. But Kal moved in the blink of an eye suddenly being on Damian. He went to grab and Damian flipped avoiding the first attack then somehow the second. But Jon knew it was just a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In pure panic he fired an attack towards his dad. Catching him on the side and knocking him off so he missed his next punch at Damian. Damian saw his opening and swiped at Kal the blade cutting his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Kal yelled out. His eyes went red and he put up another wall of ice blocking Jon’s angle of attack and also knocking him back with the force of the icely wind. Jon attempted to fly over but as he got to the top of the wall he saw Damian dodge another hit only to move into Kal’s outstretched hand the court him and squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian screamed attempting to strike him again but Kal just hit his hand away causing a sicking sound as Damian’s fingers broke on impact and the blade dropped. Kal was sweating from the close proximity to the kryptonite but still was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Damian. I think we need to talk.” He said slowly. Just then another flash of green was seen as the batarang flew from Bruce’s hand towards Kal. Fast but not fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal moved out the way dragging Damian with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” He looked over at Bruce and Dick who had moved around the wall and saw Jason and Tim had gotten back to their feet hurt but not out yet. “Getting a little crowded here. How about we take this somewhere I can hear you better.” He took off into the air at speed heading straight up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s heart nearly stopped. He was going to kill him. He was going to fly him into the upper atmosphere and kill him. He saw the looks of fear cross the faces of the team and Jon acted without thinking. Swopping down he grabbed the Kyrtonite from Dicks hand and headed after them. The pain was instantaneous and he could hear Dick yelling at him to come back. But he didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t carry one of them without risking their lives as well. He saw Kal up ahead holding Damian at arms length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. This is all your fault.” Damian was kicking out and clawing at his grasp on his arm but with little effect. “You tainted him. Corrupted him against me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot! You did that yourself.” Damian said, his face was going white as the lake of oxygen started to take effect. “He wants the best for this planet. He deserved a father better than you.” Damian spat out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon barged into him, sinking the blade into his leg. Kal let out another scream and dropped Damian. Kal turned and punched back at him all full strength catching Jon on the leg. Something popped and pain bloomed across Jon’s body. Now Jon screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three started to fall. Jon was losing consciousness from having held the Kryptonite so long but needed to catch Damian. He could see him a few feet away falling at speed. He pushed through the pain and reached out further. He was so close. When he saw his father also within arms reach, he was slipping in and out of conscience as well but had noticed what was happening. He strained to face them just as Jon grabbed Damian pulling him to his chest. Damian was cold to the touch and they were still losing altitude fast. He saw Kal attempting to pull the blade from his arm and his eyes were flashing him clearly trying to send a heat vision blast at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon forced himself to focus on holding Damian to him with both arms. Jon could feel his strength returning and looked again at his dad. He was now going pale and something lutched within Jon. The ground was getting closer. He knew he would soon be strong enough to fly again and lift him and Damian to safety long before it was a problem but his father would not. Jon knew it was dumb even as he did but he spun around and dove towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out with one arm the other still cradling Damian. “Dad. Grab my hand.” He called over the rush of the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal looked at him then looked at Damian. He reached up and Jon smiled. Then Kal grabbed at Damian pulling him attempting to break Jon’s grasp on him. Jon yelled and kicked out at him with his good leg knocking Kal back and watching him hurtle down towards the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon spun in the air to face the sky and pushed up, slowing his descent. He heard the thrud below him and felt the tears prick his face. He didn’t looked down though he kept his focus on the sky and the body in his arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian! Damian wake up!” He said frantically. He started to lower them further to the ground but kept his eyes away from where his dad had landed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Bruce and Dick running up to both the two of them and also others going to Kal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian had ice in his hair still and his eyes were still closed. His hand was broken and Kal had ripped his costume where he had been holding his arm. A large bruise was visible there coving his whole arm in blue and black. Jon tried to land but realised his left leg must be dislocated as he stumbled and fell down upon attempting to put wait on it. He hit the ground hard but still clung to Damian. Bruce reached them a few moments later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian!” He called as he dropped down in front of them reaching out. “Jon let go so I can examine him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon blinked in pain and loosened his grip on Damian allowing Bruce to take him. Dick also dropped down and helped lay him flat on the ground quickly pulling back his suit and revealing more of his chest and pressed his ear to it. Letting out a sigh of relief.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he ok.” Jon spoke, his voice strained and his vision starting to blur with the pain in his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is out cold but breathing. We need to get him out of here right now.” Bruce said, picking him up and sweeping to his feet. “Dick help Jon. Get him treatment.” He took off at a run towards where one of the vehicles was hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… my dad.” Jon said, his eyes starting to close to the pain. “Is he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Dick said, putting an arm under him and pulling him upright. “But if he is alive we will help him. I promise you Jon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded before passing out in Dick’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was red around him when he awoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal went to sit up and heard the clink of the chain on his wrist. Looking down at his arm he noticed that along with the chain a needle was in his arm and he had a IV in his arm. Confusion swept over him. He couldn’t feel the effects of Kryptonite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the room and noticed he wasn’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman sat on a chair on the other side of the room next to the only door in the room. He had his cowl down revealing his face. He was older than Kal had expected. He looked more tired as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here to gloat.” Kal said, meeting his eyes. “Looks like you finally won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bat stared at him for sometime. “No.” He said calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you here for then? To read my conviction. Am I to be executed for crimes against this planet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are those that believe that is the just outcome.” He spoke. “But that is not for me to decide.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again though you are not answering me why you are in my cell.” He looked around taking in the surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to inform you that the lantern corps have been alerted to your detention.” That got Kal full attention. “You apparently are wanted for crimes against other worlds and the killing of several green lanterns, both from this planet and others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal let his head hit the pillow below him. “How long until they come to collect me?” He spoke clearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will be here within a few days. I have convinced them to leave your sons in our care though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal looked up at him “Sons? Why by Rao do you care what happens to them?” He meets Batman’s eyes. “I understand that Jon is your son's plaything now, so keeping him around I assume is to keep Damian in line. But why Kon? He is nothing to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was at Jon’s request we keep him here.” Batman said, “He believes that he was merely another one of your tools-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha sure he was.” Kal laughed. “I assume he believes he was as well right. It is always easier to think of yourself as a victim right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He believes that Kon was used and manipulated by you to be pitted against him as a successor so you could keep both of them in line.” The Bat shrugged. “I have very little interest in whether he is right or not. Jon proved himself to me as a valuable ally and I owe him much. His request to attempt to rehabilitate his brother is one I can attempt to fulfil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon is idealistic. Always has been. I doubt Kon will be as easily swayed as he was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kon has been less hostile to us then you would expect. Particularly after he heard you were taken in. Who do you think gave us that.” He gestured at the bag of blood hanging over Kal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is his blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Jon offered first but the blood types did not match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you took Kon’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We asked and he offered. You have very little faith in your sons.” He looked at him with the first sign of emotion in his face, it was disgust. “They care for you, even after all you have done to them they love you still.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal looked away again but didn’t respond. He looked at the ceiling thinking for some time. “What will they even do here? On this planet? They don’t belong. They are not like those here. Even those with powers beyond normal humans are nothing compared to them. How will they work, live, belong here when they are so, if you pardon the phrase, alien here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is something they will have to figure out on their own. Jon is working it out alright. He has become part of a team, earned the admiration of many, and has fallen in love, without the world imploding around him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal winced a little at the word love. “So you approve of your son’s choice in a partner I suppose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman smirked. “Well. I never thought he would pick someone normal. But an alien super being was a slight surprise.” He paused for a beat. “But if you mean a man. I am going to let you in on a secret that even your son doesn’t know.” Kal looked up again at him. “The moment I leant my son was gay was the moment yours told me that they were in love. And it changed nothing. I love my son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood then and loomed over Kal. “I will let you know when the Lanterns come for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Batman walked to the door and then paused. “I will ensure that Jon is cared for and that Kon is treated well. Regardless of what happens in the future.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal sighs deeply and then after a moment speaks. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes shut behind the man and Kal is left alone in the red glow of the room once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Epilogue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city stretched out in front of them. In the distance the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was laying out on the roof of the Wayne building with a low wall at his back watching the shadows lengthen around them. He glanced to his right at Damian sketching while leaning against his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is going to be too dark to draw that soon.” He said softly but made no attempt to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a few more minutes yet.” Damian said, not looking up from his drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked down at the sketch of the city skyline capturing the way the light was catching off the windows as it faded away. It pulled a smile to Jon’s lips and he lent down and kissed Damain’s hair lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian tutted and swatted at him but his heart wasn’t in it fully. Jon smirked again and resumed looking over the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hay Dami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TT,” Damian looked up at him finally. “I love you too.” He smirked putting his sketchbook down and learning into him further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon pulled him into his side more and looked over the city at the sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t a hillside, and I don’t see that many birds but this is perfect nonetheless.” Jon said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you what the different types of bats and rats are if that helps.” Damian snarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh you.” Jon nudged him. “It is perfect!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I am here with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, I will throw up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to.” Jon stuck out his tongue at him. “I was going to say because it is so alive. So human here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looked out over the city and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And.” Jon hesitated. “I do have a pretty boy with me which does help somewhat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian mimed being sick  and Jon started to laugh pulling Damian fully into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rapidly fading light setted on them in a light red glow as Damian lent up and kissed Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Jon said, breaking the kiss after a while. “We saved the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And stopped my Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also accurate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now my Beloved,” Damian brushed a hair away from Jon’s face. “We work on us.” Damian smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that is the ending. </p>
<p>It was a fun story to write. Bit of a experiment for me as I never written a long story or an action scene before. I am sure it shows in parts but I enjoyed the experience.</p>
<p>Hope this story brought you some entertainment in your life. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>